Love Within My Sins
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: Basically, the story of one big South Park love triangle. Many various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

This is from my nanowrimo novel for 2008. I didn't get to finish because a lot of crap came up that month but I am determined to finish it now!!

Criticism is encouraged.  
Also, i'm looking for a way to improve my vocabulary. Any recommendations? I read plenty, so no need to suggest that.

South Park (c) Matt and Trey  
story (c) me

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Wow dude, can you believe were already in high school? Seems like just yesterday we were trying to figure out something else to piss off Mr. Garrison," Kyle grinned at the memory as he and Stan entered the new building.

Stan chuckled, "Yea man, but I think that **was **yesterday!"

Kyle joined his friend in laughter as they made their way down the hall in search of their first class.

"Aw, weak dude. How do we always end up in class with these assholes?" Kyle grumbled, eyes passing over the familiar faces.

Stan snorted before moving to take the lead. Kyle watched as Stan spotted his on-again off-again girlfriend, Wendy, he maneuvered in to the open seat beside her. He gestured at the desk in front of him for Kyle to sit in.

Kyle grimaced inwardly, taking the seat Stan had indicated. Wendy was definitely not one of his favorite people in the world. The little whore had been trying to steal his best friend from him since third grade. Frankly, he was damned tired of it. Especially since he'd finally come to terms with his _feelings _about a year or so ago. He would probably never actually confess, but he had liked his friend, Stan, for quite some time now. He couldn't tell exactly _**when **_these feelings had begun, but he couldn't deny it'd been at **least **three years since he'd noticed something weird was going on with the way he felt towards Stan.

Kyle casually glanced behind him at the pair. Stan was rambling about something that had happened yesterday while Wendy appeared to be ignoring him. This angered Kyle even more. Not only did she win their unspoken battle for Stan's heart but she took advantage of him too! The least she could do was _act _like she was paying attention to what Stan was saying. He restrained himself from yelling at her, biting his lower lip nearly to the point of drawing blood.

Then, to make matters worse, Kyle's second least favorite person entered the room.

"Hi Stan, Wendy…Jew," Cartman added the last part with a snide smirk as he took a seat beside Kyle.

"Fatass, I can't see the board with you sitting in front of me," Wendy complained, leaning far out of her seat for emphasis.

Cartman wiggled his butt in his seat as if to get comfortable, "Get over it you whiny bitch. Stan you better get your woman in check!"

"Shut up Cartman! Don't talk to her like that!" Stan quickly flew to his girlfriend's defense.

Kyle winced as he watched Wendy. Once Stan stood up for her she dropped the fight just as quickly as it had started, turning to the seat next to her occupied by her friend Bebe. The two girls quickly picked up a conversation as if they had been talking to each other the whole time.

A slight image of hurt flashed over Stan's features. Kyle quickly captured his friend's attention before the hurt could sink in.

"So Stan, are we still going to Elitch Gardens this Saturday? I have a buy one ticket, get one ticket free coupon we could use," Kyle twisted in his seat to see the boy behind him.

"Huh? Oh, yea dude," Stan replied curtly, eyes focused on Wendy and Bebe's interaction.

"Cool," somewhat hurt by the tart response, he turned to face forward once more.

"Ooh, Kyle, troubles with the husband?" Cartman snickered taking advantage of the situation.

"No."

"Are you sure? Because it appears to me that your man be playin' you with that black haired hoe!"

"Shut up, fatass."

Carman chortled, though it was clear he was disappointed at not being able to piss Kyle off even more.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class. Students who had been standing around quickly made their way towards open seats. Shortly after the sound of the bell, the principal walked in, a bright smile covering her heavily makeup covered face.

"Students, I have an exciting announcement to make! The old English teacher has retired so you will get a new teacher this year. However, I know that some of you may have had him as a teacher before."

Sharp intakes of breath could be heard throughout the classroom. The same name was running throughout all of their minds, and all of them were hoping it _**wasn't **_him.

"Students, please welcome…Mr. Garrison!"

The flamboyant man entered, wearing the same outfit he'd been wearing since the kids were in third grade.

"Hi there kids!" a lisp tinged on the greeting.

The inhales turned into groans as their fears came to reality.

The principal frowned her disapproval, "You kids need to treat Mr. Garrison with more respect! Without him, you wouldn't have an English teacher!"

"He probably can't even _spell _English," an indistinct whisper floated through the classroom, causing loud snickers to ripple through the students.

"I will leave you with them now, Mr. Garrison," the principal gave one last warning glance at the students before taking her leave.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Mr. Garrison's glare turned on the class.

"Alright you ungrateful bastards, I see you haven't changed one God damn bit since I was last your teacher," he spat cynically.

"Glad to have you back, Mr. Garrison!" Cartman called out sarcastically, attempting to mask his voice.

"Eric Cartman, shut your smartass up!" Mr. Garrison snapped, easily picking up on the teen's voice.

Cartman grumbled his response, though his voice was barely audible.

"Now to begin class…" Mr. Garrison got straight to the point, walking to the dry erase board.

It was finally lunch time. Kyle's first five classes had dragged on much too slowly for his liking. He took his seat at an empty table. In seventh grade, he'd begun the tradition of bringing his lunch instead of buying due to a bad case of food poisoning he'd succumbed to. His homemade lunches didn't always taste much better though. He unrolled the crinkled paper bag. To his surprise, Stan joined him only moments after. Kyle observed as Stan sat silently, staring blankly into space.

"Stan, are you okay? Why aren't you in line, or with Wendy?" he was almost positive he knew the answer, but he wasn't about to suggest it aloud.

Stan didn't reply, instead leaning forward to bury his face in his arms.

Mixed emotions toiled with Kyle as he watched his friend sink into depression. On the one hand, he was happy they were broken up…again. But on the other hand, he didn't like seeing Stan so depressed. Besides, if this was anything like usual, they would be together again within a month.

Before Kyle could let out a word of comfort, they were joined at the table by Cartman and Kenny.

"What's wrong with him?" Kenny nodded his head towards Stan's gloomy figure as he took his seat across from Kyle.

"Him and Wendy broke up again, didn't they?" Cartman cackled as if it were the funniest thing ever.

"Shut up, Cartman!" Kyle defended, placing a comforting hand on Stan's back.

Cartman shrugged, dropping the subject for now.

"Listen man, don't even worry about it! You guys break up all the time, right?" Kyle said as he and Stan exited the lunch room.

"Yea, but she sounded serious this time. Plus I'm the one who usually breaks up with her," Stan pointed out, his hands buried deep in his pockets as they made their way to their next class.

As a loss for something else to say, Kyle chuckled, "Well maybe the amusement park will cheer you up on Saturday!"

Stan grinned, glad that his friend cared so much about him.

"Ow dude, that one hurt my head!" Kyle laughed as he and Stan stepped off one of the roller coasters.

Stan snickered, "That's why they tell you to keep your head against the back of the seat!"

"But I did!" Kyle protested, rubbing his sore head.

"Whatever you say man! I'm goin' to go get us something to drink. You can wait here if you want," Stan said before walking off.

Kyle took a seat on a nearby bench, watching the crowd swallow Stan. When he was no longer in sight, Kyle turned his attention elsewhere. There seemed to be more people here than usual…probably because many schools still had not started for the year. Suddenly, an odd sight caught his eye. His jaw dropped visibly as he took in the image.

There, standing not twenty feet from him stood Wendy and Cartman…holding hands.

"What the fuck?!" Kyle whispered aloud.

"Who're you talking to, Kyle? People are gonna think you're crazy," Stan laughed, holding out a chilled bottle of coke.

Kyle turned his gaze towards his friend, fear etched vividly into his features.

Stan's expression turned to worry, "Dude you look like you've seen a ghost."

Kyle gulped, debating what to do. This was such a cliché scene. He could grab Stan and run but that plan always seemed to backfire in the movies.

Oh well.

It couldn't hurt to try!

"Stan lets go ride the Minderaser!" Kyle snatched the coke out of Stan's hand before clutching onto it with his own so as to drag him away.

"Aw c'mon man let me rest a minute. I'm tired of standing!" Stan groaned in protest.

"Fine, then lets find some shade!" he was desperate.

If Stan saw Wendy with Cartman, of all people, his good mood would be gone. It had taken nearly the whole day to get him this happy. Kyle wasn't looking forward to how Stan would react if he saw the unusual pairing. He didn't want Stan to start a fight he couldn't win. Cartman could sit on him and crush him with ease.

"Shit!" Kyle halted immediately as he noticed the couple standing before them waiting in line for one of the rides.

He'd been so busy trying to distract Stan, he hadn't noticed that Cartman and Wendy had moved from the place he originally spotted them.

Kyle tried to turn Stan's attention elsewhere, but it was too late. He had spotted them. An angry gurgle sounded in his throat. He violently threw Kyle's hand aside before marching off towards the unsuspecting victims. Worried, Kyle hurriedly followed behind his friend, watching to see if Cartman or Wendy would spot them before they arrived.

There's no way this was going to end good.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: Dude, I don't know why but I dig this chapter. I feel like i should have added a little more to it as far as explanation goes, but oh well.

I do not own South Park or it's characters

**CHAPTER TWO**

Kyle quickly came to his senses and hurried after Stan. They were nearly there when Carman spotted them coming. He turned so that he was standing in front of Wendy protectively.

"What do you assholes want?" Cartman snapped as the two boys came up in front of him.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I WANT FAT ASS!!" Stan yelled angrily, the surrounding crowd gathering to see what was happening.

"Stan, you're making a sce-" Kyle's hands were brutally slapped away.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" there was no stopping Stan's outrage.

Wendy stepped forward from behind Cartman, looking somewhat timid.

"Wendy, you don't have to explain anything to him," Cartman looked at her with worry that was strangely uncharacteristic of him.

She placed a hand on Cartman's shoulder, smiling softly, "I have to tell him."

Stan stood fuming with anger, silently waiting for an explanation. Kyle chewed his lip nervously. Whatever Wendy had to say would most likely only make the situation worse.

"Stan…Eric and I …have been going out for quite a while…"

"WHAT THE HELL?! We just broke up two days ago!!" Stan interrupted.

Wendy closed her eyes, exhaling visibly, "Will you let me finish? This summer my family and Cartman's ran into each other in Fort Collins while we were on vacation. We actually found out we have quite a bit in common! About a week after we got back to South Park we started going out."

"SO YOU CHEATED ON ME?!"

"Yes."

Kyle was left aghast. He watched as Stan stood fumbling for words. Stan and Wendy had been through a lot but this was the first time something like this had happened.

"Stan…" Kyle reached his hand out once more.

It was useless. Stan was already running towards the park entrance.

"Damn it, Cartman! You've done some stupid shit before but this is the worst yet!" Kyle stomped angrily towards the pair.

"Shut up, Jew! It's not like I planned for this to happen! It was an accident this time!"

This was so unlike Cartman. He actually looked…remorseful! Kyle groaned. Cartman wasn't worth his time right now. He had to find Stan.

With a quick flash of his middle finger towards Cartman and Wendy he left them standing there. Kyle shoved through the crowd, fighting his way towards the entrance. There's no way Stan would've stayed in the park but he had no idea where he would go. They had taken a bus to get to Elitch's and Kyle had their bus tickets.

By the time he was outside the park he was gasping for breath. He looked around the scattered crowds, searching for the familiar boy. It seemed Stan was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it, Stan, where did you go?" Kyle cursed under his breath, turning his stance towards the exit that led to downtown.

Kyle jogged down the streets looking for Stan and occasionally calling out his name. People stared and jumped out of the way as he plowed through the crowded sidewalks.

It was quickly growing dark and Stan was nowhere to be seen. On top of that, Kyle had no idea where he was anymore. He was far from the amusement park and the bus station. Kyle silently cursed his parents for not letting him get a cell phone. Stan had one but he still had no money for a payphone, nor did he remember Stan's number.

"Hey kid in the weird green hat!"

Kyle swirled to face the voice, hoping it was Stan, though the voice was unfamiliar. He quickly regretted it when he saw who had called to him.

Before he could turn to resume running five pairs of hands clasped onto him, pulling him into the closest, darkest alley they could find. Why was everything happening to him today so cliché? It was like he'd just stepped into a fricken soap opera.

"Search him," Kyle heard one of them say.

Immediately, there were at least three people stripping him, turning his pockets inside out, hands ruffling through his hair.

"All he's got are these bus tickets, boss," one of Kyle's molesters called out, holding up the two slips of paper.

"God damn waste of time," the boss spat angrily on the ground.

One of the others who had been searching Kyle piped up, "What do we do with him boss?"

The leader waved his hand nonchalantly, leaning against the wall opposite them, "Whatever you want. Just don't get caught."

Snickers rippled through the crowd as all eyes turned to Kyle who was being pinned to the rough brick wall. He was stark naked, the white of his skin seemed to glow in the dark alley. Until then he had kept silent but a rough kick that landed on his ribs caused a dog-like yelp to release itself from his lips.

He grimaced as punches and kicks came at him so quickly it was hard for him to keep up. What he assumed was blood began trickling down the side of his face, leaking into his mouth. One taste affirmed it was, indeed, blood.

"Shit, someone's coming!"

Kyle was unexpectedly dropped to his knees, the gravel tearing at his bare flesh. He fought to keep his eyes open, though the blood blurred his vision. A dark figure stepped in front of him.

"Stan?" Kyle called out meekly.

"No idiot, it's me."

Kyle forced himself to look at the strangers face. After a moment, recognition struck him.

"Clyde…why are you….here…" he collapsed to the ground, blackness overtaking his vision.

"Ngh…what the hell…where am I?" Kyle groaned, pain slicing through his body.

"Dude, stop moving. You're going to open the wounds even more. I found you in an alley up in Denver so I'm taking you home," Clyde briefly explained.

Kyle tried to sit up upon hearing this, "I can't go back yet, I haven't found Stan!"

"Right now let's just get you home and fixed up. You can worry about Stan later. He's a big boy, I'm sure he's fine."

Questions reeled through Kyle's brain but he was too exhausted to protest. His eyelids became heavier as the pain from his wounds further sunk in.

"Fine, but I can't go back to my place. My parents will kill me."

Clyde's response was fuzzy. Kyle allowed the sleep to overtake him instead of trying to make out the words.

"What the hell is that bright ass light?" Kyle mentally cursed as a beam of fluorescent light made its way through his closed eyelids.

"Kyle?" a familiar voice called out, though he couldn't put his finger on who it was.

"Is he awake?" yet another unidentified familiar voice.

"I don't know, but his eyes were twitching."

Kyle groaned. He meant to complain about the lights but his voice didn't seem to want to cooperate.

"Kyle!!" the first voice spoke again, sounding anxious.

It was Stan.

Kyle attempted to force his eyelids open but it was futile. His eyes were too sensitive.

Instead, he forced himself to speak, "St…a…n?"

"Kyle, what the hell were you doing in an alleyway?!" Stan's concern mixed with anger as he squeezed Kyle's hand.

The pressure hurt but Kyle didn't want him to let go.

"The…lights…" was all he could manage to force through his throat.

"What? Oh, Clyde, I think the lights are too bright," Stan quickly picked up on Kyle's source of pain.

The blinding light disappeared but was quickly replaced with floating red dots.

"Look man I let him stay here this weekend because my parents were out of town but they'll be home later today."

"Should I take him home?"

"He said he didn't want to go home, the way he looks right now."

There was a brief pause in the conversation. Kyle laughed inwardly as the two debated on what to do with him as if he were a pet they traded on weekends.

Stan spoke up once more, "I suppose I could take him to my house. If I hide him, my idiot parents will never know he's there."

"I'll drive you guys over there."

Kyle winced, pain shooting through his body as someone picked him up. He shivered when they exited, the cool fall air surround them. The noise of Clyde's car starting and car doors slamming filled his ears. He had yet to open his yes but he knew it was Stan who had carried him. To his surprise, Stan held him in his lap on the way to his house. Kyle felt himself blush.

He was sitting….on Stan's lap…going to Stan's house.

He'd been to Stan's house many times before but somehow this time felt different. Stan was tending to him very thoroughly. He longed to ask him why he was being so attentive but his damned throat would currently not allow it.

"Thanks a lot, Clyde," Stan graciously thanked him as the car pulled to a halt.

"Yea," was Clyde's nonchalant response.

The chill wind nipped at Kyle's cheeks once more as Stan carried him into the house. He attempted to inconspicuously nuzzle his face into Stan's chest.

"He smells so good..." Kyle thought with a slight grin.

It seemed too soon when Kyle was set on Stans bed, the blankets around him swallowing his frail form.

"Kyle…can you open your eyes?" Stan's voice broke through his thoughts.

Kyle slowly squinted one eye open, followed by the other. This was followed by many fast paced blinks to clear away the sleep.

"What…where did you…" Kyle croaked as his gaze landed on a frazzled looking Stan.

"Kyle, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you would come looking for me! When I left the park I snuck on the bus home. I was so upset I wasn't even thinking. Then I got a call from Clyde at one in the morning, which is odd in itself since me and Clyde never speak. You're lucky Clyde was up there with his band for a gig. He saw those thugs drag you into the alley. I hurried over to his place as soon as he told me," Stan's words came out one long breathless sentence.

Kyle coughed back a laugh, "It's cool man, and I'm fit as a fiddle."

"Two broken ribs and a fractured arm can hardly be what I would consider 'fit as a fiddle'," Stan frowned down at the redhead.

Kyle abruptly changed the subject to something he'd been curious about all weekend, "Are you okay, Stan? About…y'know…"

Stan's face drooped even lower, "Oh, yea…I guess I overreacted at the park. After all the times me and Wendy have broken up I think this will be the last. I can't go out with someone who cheated on me."

Kyle closed his eyes as his heart skipped a beat. He'd been waiting for this moment for a long time, though he regretted the suffering it brought upon Stan. Was now the right time to confess his feelings? It hardly seemed like it, but if he didn't do it now, Stan would move on to another girl.

Kyle wanted him to know even if it made their friendship a bit awkward.

"Hey, Stan…"

"Yea?"

"I…I've liked you…for a really long time now," he opened his eyes just in time to catch Stan's reaction.

To Kyle's surprise, Stan laughed.

His anger boiled, "Stan, I'm not joking!"

Stan slowed his laughter, "I know…it's just…you confessed just like a girl!"

Kyle's brow furrowed, heat rising to his cheeks, "So…you're not…disgusted?"

"No, why would I be? I've suspected it for a while, actually," Stan wiped at a small tear that had formed from his laughter.

"W-wh…seriously?!" he thought he had hidden it so well!!

Stan snickered, "You're pretty see through man."

Kyle blushed. He didn't think he'd been THAT obvious. He wanted desperately to ask Stan how he felt about him, but sleep was quickly overtaking his senses. He blindly reached for Stan with his good arm as his eyes shut, heavy with sleep.

END PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: **As I mentioned before this story doesn't really have a main characters. It's kinda just all over the place! and just an excuse for me to write some SP smut lol.  
Uh...  
I love tweek3

Also...i'm totally tryin to bring back the word "reefer" lol.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Clyde pulled up to Craig's house shortly after dropping off Stan and Kyle. The house stood dark and silent, save for a flickering light from one of the upstairs windows. Clyde assumed it was a scented candle to hide the smell of booze and reefer. He snickered at the thought of what Craig would do if his parents ever caught him. They probably wouldn't even care that much, actually.

He slammed his car door before shoving his hand into his jacket while walking up the slippery sidewalk. He didn't bother ringing the doorbell. It was practically a ritual for him to walk into Craig's house unannounced. Clyde kicked off his snow covered shoes in the doorway before quietly heading upstairs so as not to wake Craig's parents.

"Cl-Clyde! Erg!" Tweek was the first to notice him as he entered the room.

Clyde laughed as the twitchy blonde sat watching him, "Hey guys."

"Dude, way to bail on us this weekend without even saying anything! How the hell is a band supposed to play without their singer?" Token called out to Clyde from the edge of the bed where he sat cuddling his longtime girlfriend, Bebe.

Before Clyde had time to respond, Craig continued the complaint, "Yea, you should've seen poor Tweek! We thought he was going to keel over when he had to tell the venue manager we had to cancel last minute. If you're gonna ditch, at LEAST tell Tweek. He's our manager for a reason you know."

Clyde held his hands up in defense, giving a small laugh, "Alright, I apologize! It wont happen again Tweek, I promise."

"Gah! Too much pressure!" was the only response Clyde received.

Clyde headed over to the beanbag couch Craig kept beneath his window. He plopped onto the comfy material, a whoosh sound following his actions.

"Hey Butters," Clyde acknowledged the blonde sitting beside him on the bean couch.

"H-hi Clyde! Where were ya on Saturday? You weren't at school today either," worry tinged on Butters' voice.

Clyde grinned happily to see that Butters was worried for him. He had developed a crush on Butters in eighth grade when he, Token, Craig and Tweek had first started their band 'Withering Rainbows.' It was a desperate act on the bands part to let Butters join at the last minute. They needed a piano player in order to have that classical/techno feel to it. In the end, it was an excellent decision. Butters had turned out to be an awesome pianist.

However, Clyde had kept this crush to himself the whole time. He was known as the playboy around school, besides Kenny. If everyone found out he was in love with a guy he'd never hear the end of it. On top of that, how would Butters react? No one knew for sure which team Butters played for. He'd never dated a girl, as far as they all knew. Though they had never heard of him dating a guy either, so the subject was open for debate.

"Clyde? Are you okay?" Butters leaned towards Clyde to see why he was so silent all of a sudden.

Clyde quickly snapped out of his reverie turning his glazed expression towards Butters. It took a moment for him to process that he was supposed to respond.

"Oh! Sorry Butters, I was…thinking. Uh…what did you ask? Sorry…"

Butters grinned patiently, "I was asking why you left on Saturday."

Clyde debated whether he should mention Kyle being beaten up. He decided against it after a moment.

"I found Kyle wandering around drunk with Stan so I offered to take them home before they got into trouble."

"Oh…well why weren't you at school today?" Butters continued to pry.

Clyde quickly racked his brains looking for an excuse. He'd actually stayed home to help take care of Kyle.

"Well when we got back we ended up going to my house to drink some more. It was one hell of a hangover. I was still feelin' it this morning to I stayed home," Clyde rolled his eyes for emphasis as he popped open a can of beer Craig had tossed him.

Butters laughed. Rubbing his knuckles together been a habit of his since he or anybody else could remember.

Clyde gulped the harsh liquid quickly. He wanted to get as drunk as possible, as quick as possible. It seemed he couldn't be sober around Butters. If he didn't have some kind of substance pulsing through his blood, his nerves were off the wall. He could be completely calm but as soon as Butters entered the room, he would begin stressing out as if he were a silly little schoolgirl in love.

The alcohol began to take effect, giving him a lightheaded feeling. Clyde had always been a lightweight which is why he usually strayed from participating in drinking games.

"Craig!" Clyde called out, interrupting his friends' make out fest with his boyfriend, Thomas.

Craig looked over drowsily. Clyde signaled for a second beer and was quickly tossed another.

"Butters, why aren't you drinking?" he didn't bother asking the blonde why he wasn't smoking. The one time Butters had tried it, he retched everywhere. From then on he hadn't been too keen on trying it again.

"H'aww if I went home drunk on a school night my parents would ground me until I died!" Butters responded grimly.

It may have been funny, but Clyde knew it was true. Butters had some of the most restrictive parents he had ever met.

Clyde dropped the subject and leaned back against the bean couch, sipping his second can of beer.

He was always worried he would say something he wasn't supposed to while drunk, but it was a risk he was willing to take. Being sober was just as risky.

A sneer turned his lip up as he watched the two couples getting lovey dovey. It appeared Tweek had fallen asleep against the far wall. Sighing, he closed his eyes before temptation could take over his senses.

Tweek grimaced as he awoke the next morning. Drinking was the only thing that calmed him down enough to get any sleep. The sun glared through the window causing his hangover to significantly worsen.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath when he realized where he was.

Craig's house.

He remembered last night he and the rest of the band had been drinking. But then he had noticed Craig and his boyfriend, Thomas, making out on the bed. That was too much for him. So, not being able to think of an excuse for leaving so early, he pretended to fall asleep. In the end, he actually HAD fallen asleep. It appeared everyone else had gone home.

Tweek sat up, tenderly massaging his pounding head. It was all he could do to resist looking at Craig over on his bed. The only thing that helped him was the thought that Thomas was probably sharing the bed with him.

Gathering his things, the blonde quickly left. The cold outside air hit him harshly. For the second time that morning he cursed himself. He'd forgotten his coat in Craig's house.

"There's no way I'm going back in there. Egh! I need coffee," Tweek mumbled bitterly to himself as he hurried down the driveway, shivering.

The blonde's house wasn't far from Craig's, but the air nipping at his skin made it seem much further away. His fingers trembled as they fumbled for the house key on his keychain. Finally, he found it, swiftly entering the house. The heater kicked on loudly as he brought the cold air in with him, causing Tweek to yelp in surprise.

"Mom? Dad? Are you guys home?" Tweek called out.

Shit. That's right.

It was a school day. He glanced at the stove clock when he entered the kitchen. It read 10:38 AM.

Crap.

He'd probably get the third degree for bailing on school. However, right then, all that was on his mind was coffee and a steaming shower. There was an impressive selection of coffee for him to choose from in the cupboard above the coffee maker. Tweek chose the strongest stuff they had. Hopefully it would help calm the raging headache.

He sat on his couch, staring blankly at the black television screen before him while he waited for the coffee to finish brewing.

Thoughts of the previous night swimmed through his mind. Craig and Thomas had been dating since the end of sixth grade. Nobody was really surprised when the two started going out. Even though Thomas didn't go to their school due to his tourettes, he and Craig could often be seen together everywhere else outside of school. Tweek was devastated when he found out they were a couple. It wasn't long before that that he had realized his own feelings towards Craig.

Next to Thomas, Tweek was Craig's best friend. Nearly every moment Craig wasn't with Thomas, he was spending it with Tweek.

Although Tweek had been openly gay since middle school, he never confessed to Craig. Not only would that most likely ruin their friendship, Craig was far too dedicated to Thomas.

Tears threatened to well up in Tweek's bloodshot eyes. The sound of the coffee timer going off was the only thing that prevented them. Sighing, he rose off the couch to poor himself some coffee. He took the steaming cup and headed up towards his room. He sipped daintily on the hot liquid as he pulled out fresh clothing from his drawer, tossing them into a pile on his bed.

"I wonder if Craig even suspects that I like him. I hope he doesn't, for both of our sakes," Tweek thought gloomily while sipping the strong coffee.

He shook his head, attempting to clear the depressing thoughts before chugging the now room temperature beverage. Grabbing the clothes, he swiftly made his way towards the bathroom. Luckily, his headache was beginning to fade. Maybe the shower would clear the rest of it away.

"GAH!" A sudden noise from his pocket startled him into the wall.

He leaned against the hard surface, catching his breath. It had only been his phone. Resuming his standing position, he took the cell phone from his pocket.

It was a text message from his dad remind him he had to work at three.

"Ugh…" Tweek groaned, shoving the phone back into his pocket.

Just when his headache was starting to go away.

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Tweek shivered, the cold outside air surrounding him as he walked to his family's coffee store. He mentally cursed himself for still being too young to drive. Clyde was probably the only one old enough in their grade to drive. It wasn't a far walk but the weather made it seem so. The blonde buried his face into the fluffy scarf that wrapped securely around his neck. The shivering was making his normal twitching almost unbearable. He momentarily halted, crouching down in an attempt to gather back some of his warmth before continuing on.

"Egh!" Tweek fell over in surprise when he felt the light touch of what resembled a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you."

A glance at the speaker relieved Tweek's nerves. It was Kenny. Tweek gladly accepted the hand being offered to him.

"Why were you crouched down like that?" Kenny questioned as he pulled his friend off the snow covered sidewalk.

"I'm o-on my w-way to work b-but It's s-so c-c-cold!" Tweek managed to sputter between chattering teeth.

Kenny wrapped a steadying arm around Tweeks waist, "Well, lets hurry and get you there before you pass out or something."

Tweek watched Kenny flick his cigarette into a pile of snow. He willingly allowed Kenny to guide him to Harbucks.

A bell rang loudly overhead as the two blondes entered the coffee store, announcing their arrival.

"Tweek, you're late! And haven't we told you not to bring friends to work? We don't want you to be distracted!" Mr. Tweak was immediately in Tweek's face as he reached the counter.

Tweek opened his mouth to mumble an apology but Kenny quickly butted in.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your sons health rather than if he's ten minutes late to work?" Tweek noticed the strain in Kenny's voice as he tried to remain polite yet firm.

Mr. Tweak was taken aback. He frowned deeply, his eyebrows nearly meeting in the middle.

"Just hurry and put your uniform on Tweek," the man grumbled before heading into the employers back room.

"Thanks Kenny," Tweek mumbled.

He would have been blushing but all the blood was already gathered in his face due to the outside chill.

"No sweat man. Do you need help getting into your uniform too?" Kenny smirked playfully, removing his arm from around Tweek's waist.

The coffee addicted boy had returned to his normal twitchy nature, "K-Kenny! Ergh!"

Kenny laughed, "That sounded like you really want me!"

The blood returned to Tweeks face, heating his cheeks. His eyes twitched as he fumbled for an answer.

"Dude I was kidding! You're so gullible sometimes."

Tweek visibly sighed in relief. If Kenny had really wanted to help him that would have been WAY too much pressure. On top of that, he wasn't wearing any underwear due to them all disappearing…again. He had though those damned underwear gnomes had left a long time ago, but he was wrong. It would be way too embarrassing for Kenny to see him without any underwear.

"…eek? Tweek? Are you okay man? You keep spacing," Kenny tugged lightly on a strand of the other blondes hair.

With a violent twitch, Tweek snapped back to reality.

"I-I'll bring you some coffee if you w-wait for me to get changed."

Kenny snorted a laugh, "You're so weird sometimes. I'll be in the booth by the window."

After Tweek made sure Kenny was sitting he hurried into the back to get changed. He was abruptly stopped by a solid form standing in his path. A pair of hands grasped roughly to the sides of his head.

"Boy, you are getting way to out of hand. You stayed out all last night without even calling home. The school just called to say you weren't there today. Then you come in late to work with that whore of a boy draped all over you. If you don't watch it, we'll be sending you to boot camp," his father shook him by the head with each sentence.

Tweek winced. His father hadn't always been like this. The abuse began about a year ago. Frankly, Tweek had no clue what had caused his dad's sudden change in behavior.

Not wanting to provoke his dad any further he whimpered, "Yes dad, I'm sorry."

Seemingly satisfied, Mr. Tweek threw Tweeks head from his grip.

"Good. I'm making you close tonight since you came in late. I'm leaving now. Your mom and I are going to the Marsh's for dinner tonight."

Tweek opened his mouth to protest about having to close shop, but quickly thought better of it. Instead, he opted to nod his head with compliance. After he heard the door shut he hurried to finish changing. Tears stung the back of his eyelids, though he refused to allow them to fall. He bitterly threw his clothes into the back of his locker. He hadn't meant to stay out all night or be late, or skip school. Tweek felt his anger boil at the remembrance of his father calling Kenny a whore.

Of course Tweek wished he could say that one was a lie, but he couldn't. It started in about seventh grade that Kenny started whoring himself for money. His parents were on welfare but that didn't pay much with today's economy. And in crappy little South Park there wasn't much of a job selection. Most stores were family owned and runned. Tweek had once begged his parents to give Kenny a job but they refused, claiming money was tight.

Tweek finished tying the apron around his waist before moving into the main part of the store. He glanced over to the booth Kenny was in before he went to change to make sure he was still there. Tweek sighed when he saw that he was. Kenny appeared to be staring out at the falling snow in a daze.

There was only one other customer in the store and he sat in the far corner sipping a frozen coffee and swiftly typing on his laptop.

Tweek fixed the usual that Kenny ordered and poured himself a cup. He walked carefully over to the other blonde so as not to spill the hot liquid. Quietly, he took his seat across from Kenny, not wanting to disturb his thoughts. Kenny looked up anyways and grinned.

"What took ya so long?"

"…My dad," he responded truthfully.

Tweek blushed as he watched Kenny's grin turn to concern. Kenny was the only one, besides Craig, that he could confide in.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No…"

A sigh of relief emitted from the other blonde.

Tweek fumbled for something in his mind to change the subject, "Wh-what were you doing outside when you found me?"

A sneer formed on Kenny's face as he stared at the steam rising from his cup of coffee, "Staying away from home."

It was now Tweek's turn to be concerned, "Is it…Kevin again?"

Kevin, Kenny's older brother, had gained a routine of molesting Kenny when he found out that Kenny had been whoring himself for money. Not only did he rape and molest his younger brother, but he also liked to cut Kenny. Scares covered Kenny's body where Kevin had taken a knife to him.

That's when Tweek noticed a fairly new cut on Kenny's neck, "Shit!"

The customer in the corner glanced up to see the commotion but returned to his laptop when he realized it was nothing.

"Don't worry about me man. You have your equal share of problems," Kenny grinned, attempting to lighten the mood.

This calmed Tweek a little but didn't discourage him from inwardly worrying about his friend.

The subject was changed for the second time in ten minutes, "So…made any progress with Craig? Or is he still with that turret's kid?"

Tweek grimaced upon hearing his crush's name. Images of the previous night weaseled their way to the front of his mind. Kenny was the only one who knew Tweek liked Craig.

"Still with Thomas, huh?" Kenny assumed from Tweeks silence.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, nothings happened with me and Butters either."

Tweek looked up, his curiosity getting the better of him, "Have you told him yet? It's been two months since you t-told me."

"No, no yet. We were hanging out the other day and he was describing somebody he has a crush on. It didn't sound a bit like me. Actually, it sounded a lot like Kyle. But Kyle likes Stan and its only a matter of time before Stan realizes his feelings for Kyle. Ugh! Fuck these love triangles!" Kenny ran two frustrated hands through his messy hair.

Tweek bowed his head, ashamed. Sure, his dad was verbally abusive and occasionally hit him. And the guy he liked already had a boyfriend but his problems seemed miniscule next to Kenny's. his chest throbbed for Kenny. All he wanted to do was hug Kenny and make everything better but he knew that was a childish thought that would change nothing. If anything, it would only make Kenny feel worse because he had brought his problems upon somebody else.

Tweek cleared his throat attempting to regain his composure, "K-Kenny, if you want egh! You can stay here until I g-get off."

A sad grin crossed Kenny's lips, "Thanks Tweek. Could I sleep somewhere?"

A bell rang, announcing the presence of a new customer. Tweek rose from the booth and called to the customer, "I'll be right with you ma'am!"

To Kenny, Tweek said, "We have a cot in the back. You can sleep there and I'll w-wake you up when I close."

Kenny stood and hugged the twitching blonde briefly, but tightly, "Thanks man. Really."

Tweek grinned shyly and nodded before Kenny hurried into the back.

"Are you going to take my order or not?" the woman at the counter snapped.

"S-sorry ma'am," Tweek apologized, hurrying to take her order.

Tweek turned the lock of the front door of the coffee store before moving to clean the tables and stack the chairs. It'd been a long day and business was slow, making it pass by even more slowly. He counted the money, having to restart several times as his mind wandered over the issues Kenny had presented him with earlier that day. Finally, he finished. Now all he had to do was change back into his street clothes.

A glance at the cot in the corner of the room told Tweek that Kenny was still asleep. Tweek quietly opened his locker and began undressing.

"GAH!" Tweek nearly jumped out of his skin as something tumbled out of his locker and landed on his foot.

"Tweek? What the hell are you doing?" Kenny was up immediately and by the spazzing blonde's side.

"K-Kenny! Don't l-look!" Tweek covered his naked lower half.

"Look at what? It's dark, I can hardly see a thing!"

This calmed Tweeks nerves a bit, "S-something fell on my foot. It st-startled me."

There was a pause of silence.

Kenny's laughter broke the quiet momentarily afterwards.

"Dude, you have GOT to learn to calm down! I thought somebody was murderin you!"

Tweek blushed, "I'm s-sorry."

Kenny's laughter gradually died down, "Is it time for closing?"

"Yea…sorry," Tweek responded.

"No big. But, hey, can I ask you a favor? Since I'm guessing your dad wont let me stay at your house…will you stay over tonight? My brother tends to stay away more when I have guests' over. You don't have to though if that makes you uncomfortable!" Kenny quickly added the last part.

"N-no! It's fine. I don't feel like seeing my dad tonight anyways," Tweek grinned, though it was too dark to see.

Tweek heard Kenny sigh in what he assumed was relief.

"I'm gonna go smoke while you finish changing, 'kay?"

"Sure," Tweek approved.

He waited to see the employers door swing closed before he hurriedly finished dressing. He then called his house phone and left a voicemail letting his parents know he was staying over at a friends house. He switched off the lights and carefully made his way outside so as not to bump into any furniture.

"Ready?" Kenny asked as Tweek finished locking the front door.

Tweek nodded before the two blondes began walking in the direction of Kenny's house.

END CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_This chapter feels different from the first four. I must have taken a break when I was writing it lol. I don't remember. Enjoy, none-the-less!_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Tweek stood nervously behind Kenny, his teeth chattering loudly from the cold. He watched as Kenny quietly opened the front door to his house, making sure nobody was around.

"it looks okay," Kenny whispered.

"Geh!" Tweek yelped in surprise as Kenny took hold of one of his gloved hands.

"Chill out, Tweek! They'll hear us," Kenny shushed the lighter blonde.

Tweek nodded apologetically, allowing Kenny to lead him into the silent house. Though Tweek had often been to Kenny's house, he had only stayed the night a few times.

The pair of blondes made their way swiftly and quietly down the hallway to Kenny's bedroom. Once the door was shut, they simultaneously released the breath they had unconsciously been holding.

Kenny snickered quietly as he sat on his messy bed, "I thought for sure somebody would be awake."

Tweek sat on the bed opposite Kenny giving a nervous smile of relief as he stared down at Kenny who lay stretched out with his arms behind his head.

"Say, Tweek…" Kenny piped up after a moment of comfortable silence.

Tweek stretched out comfortably beside his friend, enjoying the warmth the bed brought him.

"Yea?"

"Since I'm guessing you're not sexing anybody…how the hell do you get your release? Do you masturbate?" curiosity was evident in Kenny's voice.

"N-no…" Tweek turned his head away from Kenny, embarrassed at the sudden question.

"Seriously?! Why not?"

Tweek felt the bed shift. He turned back to see what Kenny was doing. He had turned onto his side so that he faced Tweek and his head was propped on his hand. The darker blonde gazed down intently at Tweek.

Tweek avoided Kenny's stare when he quietly muttered, "It's hard to keep a g-grip. Because I'm always twitchy…"

Tweek had expected Kenny to laugh but instead he received a serious sounding response, "So…what do you do when you get horny, or whatever?"

Tweek grinned shyly, "I think about naked chicks…and it always goes away."

Kenny smirked, "So you really get no release huh? That's gotta suck. But, if you want…I could help you with that."

"Ke-Kenny!" Tweek shouted, startled by the hand suddenly tugging at his belt.

"Shh! Tweek keep it down damn it! You're going to get us in trouble," Kenny's smirk quickly turned to a worried frown.

They both directed their gazes towards Kenny's bedroom door. The only sound was that of the wind whistling through the thin roof of the rundown house.

"Sorry Kenny," Tweek whispered an apology when Kenny released a sigh of relief.

Kenny turned back toward Tweek, "You see how uptight you are? I'm going to help you with that."

Tweek stared up at his friend, somewhat frightened. He'd never had a sexual experience with anybody before. He had hoped his first would be with Craig.

This thought immediately helped to ease his tension. There's no way he would ever get with Craig. He already had Thomas. If Craig couldn't be his first, Kenny would be his second choice. He was the only one he could connect with and really be understood. Tweek turned to Kenny, his nerves on edge, due to the unfamiliar situation.

"You're not gonna claim rape, if I do this, right?" Kenny teased.

"No!"

Kenny laughed, "I was joking, Tweek! But this is okay, right? I know I'm not Craig but I DO know you find me attractive."

"Wh-what?!" Tweek struggled to maintain his voice level, "How d-do you know that?!"

"So you're not denying it? You told me once when we were drunk," Kenny snickered.

Tweek felt the heat rise in his face. If he told him that, who knows what else he let slip in his drunken state! He desperately hoped he hadn't said anything to Craig.

Kenny lowered his face to Tweek's in the dark, "Tweek, I'm going to kiss you okay? So don't freak out."

Tweek nodded meekly. He kept his eyes open as Kenny's lips made contact with his own. They were surprisingly cold against his own heated lips. Kenny remained still against Tweek for a moment to allow him to get used to the feel. When he saw Tweek wasn't going to throw him across the room, he continued. Kenny's lips moved against Tweeks. He nipped playfully at Tweek's lower lip causing Tweek to open his mouth in a surprised gasp.

Kenny took advantage of the moment, allowing his tongue to slip into the caverns of the spikey haired blondes mouth. Tweek twitched, being caught off guard, accidentally biting down on Kenny's tongue.

Kenny quickly removed his tongue, "Ow dude! So, that's how you like it, huh? Kinky? I would never have guessed Tweek. I think I can get into that though."

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kenny!" Tweek apologized, instinctively reaching up to see if Kenny was okay.

It seemed he had been apologizing a lot that night, causing Kenny excessive trouble.

Kenny grasped onto the outstretched hand, kissing the palm tenderly.

"Your skin even smells like coffee," Kenny snickered.

Tweek automatically lifted his other hand to smell. Kenny was right. He had just never noticed it because it seemed everything smelled like coffee at his house and work.

"Its okay," Kenny quickly assured Tweek after seeing his worried expression, "I like the smell of coffee."

The muscles in Tweeks face relaxed.

"If you want, you can pretend I'm Craig if that will help you loosen up," Kenny massaged the palm of Tweeks clammy hand with his thumb.

Tweek winced at the thought. That wouldn't help him ease up, it would only make him feel guilty as if he were tainting his love for Craig.

Tweek shook his head against the pillow, "I'm f-fine. Just nerv…ous. I'll be ok-okay."

Kenny grinned, "Alright then."

"W-wait!" Tweek quickly halted him.

"What?"

"D-do you want me to pay you?"

Kenny frowned, "Tweek, that's insulting! I'm doing this because I want to, not because I wanted you to pay me."

Tweek reached his other hand out to grip Kenny's wrist apologetically, "I didn't mean it like that Kenny! I wasn't tr-trying to ergh! Offend you!"

Kennys features softened, "I know Tweek, I'm sorry."

Tweeks twitching had risen again due to anxiety.

"Gah!" Tweek released a gasp of surprise as he watched Kenny bring his fingers to his mouth.

Kenny smirked at his friend, licking slowly up one of Tweeks fingers. He sucked hard on the tip, pushing it further into his mouth.

Tweek shivered at the sensation. He bit his lip attempting to hold back a moan that threatened to release itself.

Kenny brought his free hand down to Tweeks nether regions. He rested his hand on the evident bulge, steadily growing in Tweeks pants.

"Nngha…Ken…ny…" Tweek moaned unintentionally at the touch.

"All I've done is suck your finger and you're already hard. You really must have a lot pent up," Kenny smirked against Tweek's hand.

"Kenny, sh-shut up…" Tweek sputtered, his words lacking venom.

Kenny chuckled, ignoring the comment. He leaned down to retrieve Tweeks lips in his own. His hand skillfully unbuckled his friends pants, allowing his access to the button and zipper. Kenny grinned against the kiss as he felt Tweeks arms wrap around his neck. Swiftly, he slipped his hand into Tweek unbuttoned pants.

Surprised, Kenny briefly broke the kiss, "Tweek, you like goin' commando?"

Tweek blushed and simply stated, "Underwear gnomes."

"Personally, I think I may like these underwear gnomes. It makes things a lot easier," Kenny grinned.

Tweek turned his head in the opposite direction of Kenny's body as he felt Kenny's hand gripping his pulsating member. His back arched into his friends chilled grasp. Tweek bit his lip as Kenny's fist moved in a slow rhythmic motion up and down his shaft, his thumb occasionally rubbing the sensitive tip.

"Ahn! Kenny, noo…." Tweek moaned, his words more of an encouragement rather than a plea to stop.

Kenny moved so that he was closer to Tweeks groin. He unexpectedly took Tweek's penis into his mouth. His tongue swiveled around the tip, lapping up the leaking precum before pushing the shaft further into his mouth.

Tweeks mouth gaped open, speechless, eyes squinted closed as he took in the pleasure Kenny was expertly delivering him. His hands grasped tensely to the blankets surrounding him. He resisted the urge to thrust his groin further into Kenny's mouth as the boys tongue slid playfully up the underside of Tweeks hardened erection.

Under Kenny's silent instructions, Tweek obediently lifted his hips so as to help Kenny slide his pants all the way off. Tweek shivered slightly as the cool air hit his bare legs.

Kenny removed Tweeks shaft from his mouth momentarily, though his hand continued to pump the flesh.

"Tweek, hand me the lube out of that drawer," Kenny nodded his head in the direction of the bedside table near Tweeks head.

"L-lube?! What do y-you need lube for? GAH!" Tweek spazzed in panic.

"Tweek, calm down. I wont hurt you, that's what the lube is for," Kenny grasped onto the hand closest to him.

Tweek took a moment to breath. His thoughts were jumbled and Kenny's soothing words were barely coherent. Finally, he was able to somewhat focus. Using his free hand, he reached towards the drawer, pulling it open slowly. His hand fumbled through unidentified objects in the drawer. His hand ceased momentarily on what he thought felt like a dildo, though he quickly moved on. Finally, his hand brushed over a bottle-esque object. He pulled it out to examine it in the pale moonlight that floated through Kenny's bedroom windows.

"Is thi-this it? Erg!" Tweek nervously held the clear bottle out to Kenny who was patiently waiting near his groin.

"Yea, that's it," he affirmed, taking the bottle.

Tweek anxiously watched Kenny squeeze the clear liquid over his fingers. His emotions were mixed, unable to decide whether he should be frightened or give in to the pleasure Kenny was easily offering him.

His groin made the decision for him as Kenny's hand took hold of it once more.

"Okay, Tweek, I'm going to prepare you but you have to relax or else its gonna hurt like a bitch," Kenny instructed.

Tweek nodded, closing his eyes to prepare for what he assumed would be pain.

He groaned quietly upon feeling Kenny's finger slip inside of him. It moved slowly, loosening the entrance. It was a foreign sensation to Tweek, though it was not unpleasant.

A sudden image of Craig flashed through his mind. Anger filled him at the thought of Craig doing something like this with Thomas…or anyone besides him. Tweek forced the painful thoughts from his mind to focus on the current sensation.

"You're loosening up quicker than I though," Tweek hear Kenny's surprised comment.

"Kenny, please….ngh…I ….cant wait," Tweek begged, the pleasure becoming nearly unbearable.

Tweek watched anxiously as Kenny moved to position himself between Tweek's legs. He propped Tweeks naked limbs over his bent legs so that Tweeks waist was thrust into the frosty air. Tweek shivered, lacking Kenny's warm touch.

Tweeks eyes widened as Kenny removed his penis from the depths of his pants. It wasn't huge but it was definitely a good size bigger than his own.

"K-Kenny, that's go-gonna hurt," Tweek whispered as he watched Kenny smooth lube over his member.

Kenny chuckled softly, "I'll take that as a compliment. But don't worry, if you don't tense up, the pain will fade quicker."

Kenny took hold of his erection and brought it to Tweeks entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside, stopping occasionally so that Tweek could get used to the sensation. Tweeks hands tugged at his shirt for comfort as the unfamiliar object filled him.

"Tweek, you okay?"

Tweek opened his eyes to find Kenny's face in front of his own. He nodded shyly. The intimate situation didn't discourage him from being nervous.

"I'm going to start moving, okay? If it hurts you can tell me to stop," Kenny brushed away a stray hair on Tweeks forehead soothingly.

The boy on bottom nodded once more, signaling it was okay for Kenny to move. His teeth clenched against Kenny's slow rocking movements. Pain seared through him, though it wasn't as bad as he had imagined. He could feel how tight his entrance was with each of Kenny's thrusts. Each time Kenny pushed inwards, he could feel his insides enveloping the hard flesh.

Tweeks eyes shot open as Kenny's motions abruptly stopped. His body whined for more.

"Kenny?"

Kenny's hand quickly covered Tweeks mouth, though he did not respond. Worry flashed through Tweeks mind. Was Kenny stuck? It was too dark to see Kenny's expression. The pair remained still and silent.

Then Tweek heard it.

There was a faint stumbling of heavy footsteps. Dread sank in as comprehension took place. It was Kenny's brother. Tweek reached out for Kenny, frightened.

Kenny had said he didn't bother him as much when company was over. But Kevin didn't know that Tweek was there. And from the sound of his unstable footsteps, he was probably drunk as hell.

A loud banging on the door caused Tweek to nearly jump out of his skin. Kenny's hand over his mouth was the only thing that muffled his cry of surprise.

"Kenny? Ken, you in there?" Kevin's slurred words floated easily through the closed door.

Kenny bowed over Tweek protectively, moving as quietly as humanly possible.

"Stay very quiet," Kenny's voice was barely audible in Tweeks sensitive ears.

Tweek nodded a confirmation.

Another banging knock rattled the door. Tweek briefly wondered why Kenny's parents didn't come out of their room. He realized they were probably passed out drunk as usual. Tweek clung to Kenny's tense back in an attempt to calm his body spasms. He bit onto Kenny's parka to muffle his whimpers.

A loud THUD echoed through the doorway after a moments silence.

"I think he passed out," Kenny muttered, listening to see if his brother would rise.

"Kenny?"

"Okay, Tweek, hurry and get dressed. Were going to sneak out my window before he gets up," Kenny frantically whispered, pulling Tweek to a sitting position.

Tweek hurriedly did as he was told. He twitching seemed to be ten times as worse than usual. He REALLY wanted some coffee.

"I'm r-ready," he whispered quietly to Kenny as he slipped on his gloves.

Kenny held his window open and motioned for Tweek to climb out first. Tweek did as he was told, landing clumsily on the snow piled beneath the window. Kenny joined him shortly after, closing the window behind him.

"Kenny, where are we going?" Tweek continued whispering as Kenny grabbed his gloved hand, pulling him along.

"The school."

"W-what? B-but its locked!"

"No, one of the gym doors will be open. I jammed it for times like these," Kenny smirked at his handiwork.

Tweek huddled closer to Kenny for warmth as they swiftly walked to the nearby high school.

"Kenny?"

"Yea, Tweek?"

"I'm sorry…"

Kenny didn't respond but pulled the shivering blonde closer under his arm.

END CH. 5


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****I like how this chapter turned out. Sorry it's been a while...and sorry it's so long LOL. I stole the name Mr. Lamb from my favorite English teacher. HE'S BOMB. But the real life lamb man and the one in this story don't have similiar personalities. Anyways, enjoy!**

Tweek yawned loudly for the thousandth time that day. He hadn't gotten much sleep on the hardwood floors of the school gym. Not like he ever really got much sleep, but he got even less last night. On top of that, he hadn't had any coffee since he left work last night. This, more than anything, was taking a toll on him. He was beginning to have withdrawals.

"ERGH! GAH! WH-WHAT?!" Tweek yelled as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Tweek, are you alright? You didn't look so good this morning," it was Tweeks history teacher, Mr. Lamb.

Tweek attempted to calm his spasm, "Y-yes!"

Mr. Lamb didn't look reassured but he gave a smile before returning to the front of the classroom.

"Hey, Tweek!"

Tweek turned his attention to the direction of the whisper. He felt his insides twist as he saw it was Craig.

"You okay man? Are you sick?" Craigs eyebrows were furrowed with worry.

This panged Tweek. It used to make him hapy to receive Craigs sympathy. Lately, however, it only made him realize even more that he could never have Craig.

Tweek shook his head, "I n-need cof-ffee."

Craigs eyes widened, "Dude, how long has it been since you've had some? You know you'll pass out if you start having withdrawals."

"T-ten last n-night," Tweek stuttered, wringing his hands nervously.

"Gah! C-Craig!" Tweek gasped, surprised at the feel of Craigs hand wrapping around his wrist.

"Mr. Tucker, Mr. Tweak, where are you two going? You cant just leave in the middle of class!" Mr. Lamb protested as the boys hurried towards the exit.

Craig lifted his middle finger, a reflex he'd had since he was young, as they left the classroom.

"Agh! Cr-Craig! Wh-where are we going?!" his hands were beginning to grow clammy under Craigs grip.

Craig tightened his hold on Tweeks bony wrist, "Obviously, were goin to get you coffee."

"Jesus Craig! Gah! We cant just leave! My da-…" Tweek abruptly allowed his words to trail off before finishing his sentence. He almost forgot he hadn't told Craig about his problems he'd been having with his dad.

"Look, if you're worried about your dad seeing ou skipping, we wont go to Harbucks. There's coffee at my house. But, fucking Christ Tweek, are you TRYING to kill youself? Why haven't you had any coffee?" Craigs words were angry but Tweek couldn't tell if he was saying them because he cared or not.

Tweek bowed his head as Craig continued to pull him along, "I'm GEH! S-sorry Cr-Craig!"

Craig heaved a deep sigh, his breath steaming in the cold outside air, "I'm not mad at you, man. I just don't want you hurting yourself and passin out and stuff. And it pisses me off that your parents got you so hooked on caffeine that you cant go without it."

Tweek chewed his lip not knowing how to reply to his friend. They briefly halted as Craig pulled his house key out of his pocket.

"Shit. We left our crap back at the school," he laughed as if it were an inside joke.

Tweek sat on the couch while Craig sauntered into his kitchen to make coffee. He returned to the living room momentarily, a can of coke in each hand.

"Here, this should hold you over until the coffee's done," Craig tossed the can to Tweek who fumbled with it before dropping it in his lap.

Tweek fingered the metal tab, his shaking hands making it difficult to keep the can still.

Craig chuckled, exasperated, "Tweek, you are too much! Here, let me open it."

"I'm s-sorry, Craig. I don't know why I'm like th-this," Tweek mumbled.

It's not like he WANTED to be such a handful for everybody.

Craig sat the freshly opened can on the coffee table before plopping onto the couch next to Tweek.

"Look man, I was kidding, okay? I didn't want to offend you. You know I'd never change you. Without your weird twitching and crap, you just wouldn't be you!"

Tweek blushed at the odd compliment, "Sh-shut up, Craig."

Craigh laughed and threw his head back against the chouch. He sighed deeply mumbling an inaudible curse word. Tweek looked over to see that his eyes were closed. It was an odd fetish of his, but Tweek loved watching Craig sleep. He always looked so pissed off in his sleep, but Tweek found it adorable.

The blonde picked the open can off of the table, sloshing some of it onto the glass due to his spasms. He sipped quietly at the bubbling liquid, allowing Craig to sleep, or rest, or whatever he was doing.

"GRAH! JESUS!" Tweek jumped violently at the sound of the coffee maker beeping.

Craigs eyes shot open in surprise as cold liquid splattered his stomach.

"Christ, Tweek…"

"Sorry, Cr-Craig! The b-beep startled me," Tweek unnecessarily explained.

"Dude, how did you get it all over yourelf like that?" Craig laughed, ignoring Tweeks apology.

Tweek looked down to examine himself. His pants and jacket were drenched in coke. Luckily, not much had gotten on the couch. Tweek stood up and raced to the kitchen, returning briefly afterwards with a handful of paper towels. He swiftly mopped up the liquid from the couch.

"H-here," Tweek held out some clean towels to Craig for the coke on his lap.

Craig snickered, "Dude, I'll just change. C'mon, I'll lend you some clothes. If you go outside with wet clothes you'd be sick in an instant."

Tweek obediently followed his friend to his room. He watched as Craig pulled out two pairs of clothes.

"They may be a little loose on you. You're so damn skinny," Craig teased as he tossed a pair of the clothes to Tweek.

A muffled "GAH" was released from Tweek as the clothes hit him straight in the face. He pulled the clothing off only to release another "GAH" upon seeing Craig standing in only his boxers.

"Dude, what is wrong with you? Just hurry up and get dressed."

Tweeks face was beet red, he turned quickly so Craig wouldn't notice. He felt his penis twitch with excitement under his coke soaked pants. He silently cursed himself for getting excited at such a simple sight. Hurriedly, he changed into the clothes Craig had leant him.

"Don't forget, we have a band meeting after school. I guess I don't have to tell you since you're already here," Craigh laughed as they made their way down the stairs, newly clothed.

Tweek joined in the comfortable laughter. He loved being like this with Craig. It wasn't awkward like his encounters with most people.

"Agh!" Tweek spouted, surprise taking over his features as his foot caught on one of the steps, causing him to tumble forwards on the steps.

"Tweek, what the-…" Craig managed to out before tumbling down the few remaing stairs face first, Tweek tangled in his limbs.

"Jesus! Cr-Craig! I'm sorry!" Tweek gasped as he rose onto his elbows from his position on the floor.

Crig lay on his back, hands over his eyes, laughing quite loudly.

"Cr-Craig?"

"Tweek…theres never a dull moment when were hangin out man," Craig attempted to calm his laughter so he could speak.

Tweeks furrowed brows smoothed out as a grin played across his features. It made him happy to be reciving so many compliments from Craig today.

"Ah…I could so take a nap right here," Craig slund his hands behind his head for a makeshift pillow.

There was nothing more Tweek would have loved to do than remain tangled in Craigs legs and take a nap with him. However, his nerves weren't going to allow that to happen until he had a nice strong cup of coffee in him.

"Do you want me to get you a pillow?" Tweek joked as he removed himself from Craigs legs and moved into the kitchen.

"No, but can you carry me to my bed?" Craig grinned, though his eyes remained closed.

Tweek laughed, "I don't think I'd be able to pick you up."

"…you callin' me fat, Tweek?"

"It wouldn't hurt to lose a few."

"Asshole."

They laugh simultaneously as Tweek returned with his coffee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hear ye, hear ye!"

"Dude shut up!" Craig laughed, lobbing one of the pillows off his bed at Token.

Token chuckled, "Well Tweek is the manager but he never starts the meeting so I decided to start it today!"

Craig tossed another pillow at the boy as he opened his mouth to speak again, "Let Tweek speak!"

Tweek laughed silently as the two teens bickered playfully. Finally, it was silent.

"Speak!" Clyde called out grinning.

"Speak! speak!" the cry echoed throughout the room of band members.

Tweek grinned, "Ok-kay! So we've been asked to play at the B-Black Sheep this Friday with Breath Carolina and The Hazel Branch."

"Damn, that's way down in the Springs man!" Token complained, toying with a stray piece of hair from his afro.

"It's only an hour or two away," Clyde laughed.

"Shut that 'ole in your face!" Token quoted from the Titanic movie, putting on a false British accent.

The rest of the boys broke into laughter.

"You've been watching too much Harry Potter man!"

"What the hell? That was definitely NOT from Harry Potter!" Token laughed at the comment.

Their laughter was cut short by a sharp ringing noise. They sat silent, as if stunned. The ring echoed once more.

"Oh! That's my door!" realization hit Craig as he jumped off of his bed.

The room fell in to a comfortable silence as Craig left to answer the door. Tweek yawned, his exhaustion quickly catching up with him. He grinned as he saw Token had already begun to fall asleep on the floor. Clyde and Butters were muttering in quiet conversation.

"Tweek!! Theres someone here for you!!" Tweek jumped when he heard his name called up the stairs.

He scurried up from his position against the wall, wondering who it was who came to see him. Panic gripped him as he pictured his angry father standing at the doorway. Tweek faltered on the last few stairs, debating whether he should see who it was.

"Tweek!!" Craig called again, louder this time.

"I'm here," Tweek called out meekly as he descended the remaining stairs.

"Its Kenny," Craig informed him as he inched closer.

Relief swept through im as he heard the name.

"Hey man!" Kenny called out, peeking around Craig.

Tweek grinned, "Hi, K-kenny. Whats up?"

"You left your stuff at school, so I brought it over here. I brought yours too, Craig," Kenny acknowledged the raven haired boy holding the door open.

Tweek watched the uncomfortable confrontation between the two. Craig had been a bit hostile towards Kenny, Stan, Klye and Cartman since the whole Peru incident back in fourth grade. They still talked, but you could always feel the unnerving animosity.

"Thanks Kenny!" Tweek gratefully thanked him, reaching out for his backpack.

Kenny caught hold of Tweeks frail wrist before he could grab the bag.

"K-kenny, what are you – "

"I need to talk to you for a minute," Kenny stated, urgency in his voice.

Craig opened the door wider, "You can come in if you want."

Kenny shook his head, "We'll just be a minute."

Tweek yelped as Kenny pulled him down the porch steps and away from Craigs earshot.

"Tonight, I'll be staying at the gym again if you want to come," Kenny whispered so that Craig could not hear.

Tweek chewed his lip nervously at the thought of staying at the school again.

"Kenny why don't you stay at my house? I'll sneak you in," Tweek attempted to persuade his friend.

"I thought you didn't want to go home to your dad?" questions echoed in Kennys stare.

Tweek grimaced, "I may as well get it over with. The longer I stay away, the harder h-he'll erg! Hit me…"

Kennys eyes softened. He was silent for a minute before releasing an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, I'll stay over at your place. Where do you want me to wait while you finish the little meeting?" Kenny twitched his head towards Craigs house.

"Um…" Tweek though for a moment, staring at the snow gathered on the driveway, "Oh! You know the new IHOP by the library? If you wait at the library we can go to IHOP afterwards."

Kenny nodded in affirmation, "Sounds good. I just got some money anways."

Tweek twitched. He hated picturing his friend whoring himself to some unknown strangers…or even somebody he KNEW.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot," Kenny apologized, noticing the boys uncomfortable squirming.

Tweek grinned slightly, accepting the apology.

"Well, I'll meet you there soon!" Kenny waved before hurrying off without another word.

"Tweek, what was that all about?" Craig questioned suspiciously as Tweek re-entered the house.

"I h-have to help him study after this," Tweek quickly racked his brain for an excuse.

Craig raised an eyebrow, "You're not doing too good in school yourself, though."

Tweek tried to think of the class he was best at. Art was really the only class he was good at but that didn't really require studying.

"I'm helping him with s-spanish. I took it in eight grade," Tweek quickly excused, remembering that Kenny was currently enrolled in Spanish.

"Oh…alright. We should probably finish the meeting then, so you can go meet him," Craig responded though he didn't sound at all convinced.

Tweek nodded. He hated lying to Craig but if he told him Kenny was going to be staying with him for a while, he might take it the wrong way.

Craig led the way back up the stairs to his room where the other bandmates awaited their return.

~~~~~~~~~

"Kenny! Kenny, wake up! You cant sleep in a library," Tweek shook his friend, attempting to wake him from his slumber.

Kenny grumbled indistinctly, slowly coming back to his senses. He raised his head from his folded arms and looked around as if assessing where he was.

"Kenny?" Tweek moved into the boys line of vision.

"Oh! Tweek…hey!" Kennys face brightened as he realized what was going on and where he was.

Tweek snickered at his friends previous confusion, "Ready to go to IHOP?"

"Sure," Kenny grinned, snatching his worn backpack off of the floor.

"Kenny…"

"Yea?"

"You ever though about erg!...runnin away?"

Kenny was silent for a moment. Tweek glanced over to see if he had heard him.

"Yea I have. If it weren't for Butters, I probably wouldn't still be here," Kenny finally responded as they reached the front door to IHOP.

Tweek nodded in complete understanding. It was the same for him. If not for Craig, he would have been gone ages ago. However, lately he had been reconsidering the idea of running away since it didn't look like he would have a chance with Craig. Tweek debated upon telling Kenny what he was planning.

"So dude, I've been wondering about something for a while," Kennys voice pierced Tweeks thoughts as they were seated at their table.

"About what?" Tweek responded after he allowed his brain a moment to catch up.

"Does your dad know that you're gay?"

"…No. I've never told him."

"Oh, just curious."

They sat in silence, eyes gazing over the menu aimlessly.

"Kenny, are you ever going to tell Butters?"

"Naw…well maybe. But it has to be the perfect moment, y'know? If I don't time it just right, things could take a very wrong turn."

Tweek nodded, handing his menu to the waitress after giving his order. Kenny followed suit, giving her a flirtacious wink before she walked away blushing.

Tweek toyed with his straw nervously before breaking the silence once more, "I'm thinking about telling Craig."

"What about Thomas?" Kenny questioned, slightly taken off guard.

Tweek blushed, "Well…I'm thinking about leaving after I tell him. That way I cant ruin their relationship."

"Leaving?! Where the hell are you leaving to?!" Kennys eyes widened in alarm.

"Probably Boulder. I've saved quite a bit of money so…"

"Tweek, seriously? Okay so lets say you DO tell Craig and then you leave. He would be beyond worried about you and probably blame himself for you leaving. And you know he would! Even if he doesn't return your feelings, you're still one of his best friends," Kenny reasoned.

Tweek groaned, running his hands through his hair, "I erg! Have to think more about it I guess…."

Kenny nodded appearing somewhat calmer.

The waitress brought their food, grinning at Kenny before taking leave of their table. The two blondes sat eating in silence, occasionally making comments about the food.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Its been a while since I've been over to your house," Kenny grinned as they entered into the warm house.

Tweek snickered, "Ever since my dad found out about your…job."

Kenny returned the laugh, "Are both of your parents at work?"

"Yea, since I have today off," Tweek nodded in affirmation.

They walked silently up the stairs stopping before the bedroom door that held a sign reading 'CAUTION: COFFEE ADDICT AHEAD.' Token had given Tweek the sign as a joke one year for his birthday.

"Well your room is still the same," Kenny grined his approval as he gazed around the familiar room.

Tweek took Kenny's bag and hid it in the corner of his closet so his dad wouldn't see it if he came into the room.

"Y-you'll have to sleep on the bed with me," Tweek stammered shyly as he turned to face his friend.

Kenny raised a questioning eyebrow, a smirk covering his lips.

"No! its because if I take any extra pillows or blankets from the closet, my parents will be suspicious," Tweek quickly explained, his face flushed.

Kenny laughed, "Relax! I was joking."

Tweek rolled his eyes, "I'm going to take a shower, I haven't had one since yesterday morning."

"Can I join?" Kenny was immediately beside Tweeks side.

Tweeks eyes widened, his cheeks becoming flushed once more.

"Aw c'mon, it'll save water! Besides, its not like you've never seen me naked. And I know I've seen YOU naked!" Kenny winked.

Tweek mulled it over. It was only a shower…its not like they were going to try…that….again.

He sighed giving in, "Okay. We may as well before my parents get home anways."

Tweek glanced over at his bedside clock. They had about two hours before his parents were due home. He really hoped he didn't get caught. His dad would go utterly ballistic.

"C'mon then!" Kenny tugged Tweek's wrist impatiently towards the door and down the hall.

Tweek laughed at his impatience, allowing him to pull him along. Kenny locked the bathroom door behind them while Tweek turned the handles for the shower, steam quickly filling the bathroom. Tweek hesitated on removing his clothes. He twisted the hem of his shirt, one of his many nervous habits.

"Tweek what are you doing? You cant take a shower with your clothes on," Kenny snickered.

"Gah! K-Kenny!" Tweek twitched at the feel of Kennys cold hands making contact with the bare skin beneath his shirt.

"What? I'm helping you get undressed since you cant seem to do it yourself," Kenny snickered.

A dog like yelp was released from Tweek as he felt his pants and underwear yanked to his ankles, exposing his flesh. His shirt was pulled over his head and tossed behind them, making a quiet THUD as it hit the sink.

"There we go, much better," Kenny eyed his handiwork with approval. "Do I need to pick you up and put you in the shower too?"

"No-GAH!" Tweek had stepped back in alarm, only to tumble over the edge of the tub, falling into the shower.

"Tweek!" Kennys playful expression turned to worry as he rushed to the rescue.

"Damn…" Tweek rubbed the back of his head.

Kenny breathed a sigh of relief to see Tweek was okay…for the most part.

"You're so damned clumsy," Kenny rolled his eys, reaching a supportive hand out for Tweek to grasp onto.

Tweek appreciatevly took hold of the hand, "I know…I don't know why."

Kenny snickered, "Whaterver but if you slip in the shower, don't bring me down with you."

"Thanks a lot Kenny," Tweeks response leaked sarcasm.

"Any day pal," Kenny laughed, climbing into the shower with the other blonde.

~~~~~~~~~

"Kenny…you can come out now," Tweek whispered in the direction of his closet.

The boy quietly emerged, "They're asleep?"

"Yea, just checked," Tweek affirmed, stifling a yawn.

Kenny crawled onto the bed near the wall.

"Hey, Tweek?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for doin this for me man."

Tweek snickered, "Its like déjà vu. I'm pretty sure you said the same thing yesterday."

"Did I? Kenny laughed quietly.

"Yea…but you're welcome. I cant stand to see your brother do that to you," compassion was written on Tweeks words.

A dull ring sounded from Tweeks dresser. He turned groggily to reach for the buzzing electronic. He glared through the bright screen light to see who was calling.

It was Craig.

"Answer it dude," Kenny encouraged glancing over Tweeks shoulder at the phone.

Tweek obeyed robotically, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Tweek?" it was Craigs voice but it didn't have the usual casual tone to it. It sounded strained, as if he were attempting not to cry.

"Craig? Whats up?" Tweeks voice turned to worry at the abnormalty of his friends voice.

"Tweek, can you come over?"

"Right now?"

"Yea."

Tweek glanced at Kenny who gave him an approving nod.

"Yea," Tweek gave his response before ending the call.

"I wont get caught," Kenny promised, answering Tweeks unspoken question.

"Thank you Kenny," Tweek whispered gratefully before scurrying out of bed to throw on a sweater and some shoes.

"Call my phone if you need back in," Kenny whispered before Tweek exited the room in a hurry.

**END CHAPTER 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE:**_Ok, first off, let me explain something.  
In the last chapter at the beginning, Kenny recieved a message from Tweek that said "Thank you" and Kenny assumed it was because Tweek and Craig had hooked up or whatever. However, Tweek sent that message as he was on his way to Craig's house. He said "thank you" to Kenny for allowing to leave him all by himself.  
Does that make sense? I hope so. I should have explained it more clearer in the story. Sorryyyyyyyyy!_

Also, I don't like this chapter.  
It feels rushed.  
Oh well!  
Moving on~  


* * *

Tweek rushed through the cold towards Craigs house. If not for the icy sidewalks he would have been running. His thoughts and motions were panicky. His twitching had become worse as it always did when he was nervous or under pressure. He had no idea as to why Craig sounded so urgent over the phone. Whatever it was, it sounded important.

"Erg!! Cr-Craig!! What are you doing sitting outside?!" worry clenched Tweeks features as he called out to Craig who sat on his porch steps with only a tshirt and pants on.

Craig didn't respond but hurried towards Tweek. The blonde released a surprised 'GAH!' as Craigs arms secured themselves around Tweeks neck in a hug. Tweek timidly reached his arms up to return the hug. They wrapped comfortably around Craig's back.

"Cr-Craig? Erg! Wha-whats wrong?" Tweek stammered, nervous by the unexpected intimacy.

"Th-Thomas…" Craig sniffled almost inaudibly against Tweeks shoulder.

Tweek felt his heart drop. He hated hearing Craig talk about Thomas. It only made him even more jealous, but, of course, he would never reveal this. Instead, he would continue on the charade of being a comforting friend.

"W-what about him?" Tweek responded, more venom in his voice than intended.

"He br-broke up w-with me…" Craig wailed, not bothering to maintain his manliness.

Tweeks heart skipped a beat. Excitement involuntarily washed through him.

"Cr-Craig…I'm so sorry," he truly was sorry, though he couldn't help but be a little happy, though he knew he still didn't stand a chance. Craig would be heartbroken for ages. And they might even get back together.

"He's g-going to England to live with his a-aunt and he said he didn't wa-want a long distance relationship," Craig continued to blubber.

Tweeks face fell. He had never once seen Craig like this. Not even when his favorite dog had been run over in the sixth grade. For a moment, Tweek forgot his feelings for Craig and truly became the sympathetic friend he felt he needed to be.

All he could manage to say was "Craig" repeatedly, rubbing his gloved hand comfortingly over Craigs back.

Tweek heard Craigs sniffles slowly come to a halt. He pulled away to observe Craigs face.

"Tweek, what do I do?"

He sounded so helpless, Tweek felt even more heartbroken than when the two had been together.

"Cr-Craig, I d-don't think – MMF!" Tweeks words were stopped by a pair of lips covering his own.

Anger pulsing through him, Tweek shoved himself away from Craigs grip. If this wasn't the current situation he would have gladly allowed Craig to continue on. But Craig was only using him as a stand-in for Thomas.

"Ergh! Shit Cr-Craig!" he cursed angrily, attempting to catch his breath, the cold air burning his dry throat.

"I th-thought you liked me, Tweek!" Craig words were filled with unnecessary anger.

"Why the hell did you th-think that?!" Tweeks anger was boiling to a point that he felt like punching Craig. Something he had never had the desire to do.

Craigh laughed, his voice in hysterics, "It's so obvious! Everyone can tell the way you are always clinging to me like that!"

Tweeks eyes widened, he felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. He fought to hold them back. Crying was the last thing he wanted Craig to see him doing at the moment.

"GAH! Cr-Craig you're such a f-fucking asshole!" he turned on his heel and began running, though he was unsure of his destination.

He could hear Craig calling after him but didn't stop as he continued down the slippery sidewalks, struggling not to fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"…aig. Craig! CRAIG!" Craig was startled ot of his stupor as he sat staring at the grooves of his desk.

He looked up to find Kenny standing before him. His eyebrows creased. This was definitely not the time for Kenny to be giving him shit.

"What do you want, McCormick?" he spat, though he kept his voice level.

"Where's Tweek? Didn't he stay with you?" Kennys lip snarled at Craigs rude response.

"No, we had a fight. He's probably at home cryin or something," Craig avoided the blondes accusing gaze.

"What the f-…What did you guys fight about?! He's not AT his house, that's why I asked you!" Kenny gripped the sides of Craigs desk, leveling his face with that of the raven haired boy.

Craig turned to Kenny, worry flashed through his features.

"He…he's not at home?"

"No."

Craig quickly stood from his seat, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Where are you going?" Kenny demanded angrily following him out the door.

"To find him."

"How the hell are you going to do that?!" Kenny struggled to keep up with Craigs hurried pace.

"I…don't know," Craig stumbled for a response as he came to a halt.

"Well, he's turned his phone off," Kenny informed him.

Craig turned on the blonde, his words becoming desperate, "Kenny, I didn't mean to kiss him! I didn't mean to be so mean to him! I just…"

"YOU KISSED HIM?!" Kennys anger quickly grew.

Then blonde stepped up to Craig. They were nearly equal in height, though Craig was a few inches taller. Kenny raised himself onto his toes so that he could be face to face with Craig.

"What. Did. You. DO?!"

Craig angrily shoved Kenny away from him, "Nothing! Well, not much…Thomas broke up with me because he's moving. I called Tweek over so I could have someone to talk to. My temper got the best of me and I turned things on Tweek. I've known for a while that he's liked me…I mean everyone knows. It's pretty obvious. But anyways, I kissed him and he got mad at me for using him as a substitute for Thomas. That's when he ran away from me."

Kenny groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he'd seen Stan Marsh do countless times before.

"Craig, you're an idiot. You have someone who REALLY likes you but he's tried to keep it hidden from you for the sake of you and Thomas' relationship. He comes to comfort you when his 'rival' breaks up with you…and then you do that to him? You're really an asshole. I don't know why he likes you."

"I know and now I've hurt my best friend and I have no fucking idea where he's at!!" Craig crouched down on the sidewalk, burying his head in his knees.

Kenny sighed, "I think I know where he went."

"WHAT?! Where?!" Criag was immediately back on his feet.

"Recently he's been debating on running away to Boulder so I'm guessing you sent him over the edge and that's probably where he's at now," Kenny massaged his temple while glaring at Craig through slit eyes.

"But why would he want to run away?"

"If he wanted you to know, he would tell you. Don't you think you should go find him?"

"Y-you're not coming with me?"

"You got yourself into this mess, you have to get out of it. If he's hurt though, I'll kill you," Kenny stated matter of factly pulling a cigarette from his parka.

Craig turned and began running towards the bus station.

"Thank you, Kenny!" he yelled as an afterthought over his shoulder.

Kenny waved a hand before turning back towards the school.

Craig reached the bus station huffing and out of breath. He quickly ordered a ticket to Boulder from a greasy looking man behind the glass ticket box.

He rushed towards where his bus would be arriving, silently praying that Tweek would be okay and easy to find.

~~~~~``

Criag stepped off of the bus into the chill air of Boulder, Colorado. His eyes hastily gazed the surrounding area, hoping to find the messy haired blonde. Unfortunately, he was nowhere in sight. Craig cursed under his breath, making his way into the bus station with his hand tucked into his pockets.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Craig addressed the woman working at the ticket counter.

She glanced rudely over the top of her glasses, "Yes?"

"Have you seen a boy about my age and a little shorter than me? He has messy blonde hair and he's always…twitching," Craig attempted to describe Tweek.

She raised a questioning eyebrow, "No I haven't."

Craigs face dropped, "Oh…alright. Thank you anyways."

She didn't respond but went back to reading a stack of paperwork on her messy desk. Craig stood for a moment looking around unsure of where to look next. His eyes rested on the mens bathroom sign bringing him to the realization that he REALLY had to piss. He swiftly made his way through the row of benches glancing at each one as he passed to check if Tweek was in one of them. He wasn't.

Craig pushed the door of the bathroom open, walking over to the closest urinal. He cringed at the yellow and orange stains and the sour smell that floated unpleasantly to his nostrils. He finished quickly, washing his hands under the rusty faucets that lined the opposite wall.

He gazed over his appearance in the mirror. Heavy bags graced the underside of his eyes, while his hair stuck out wildly from beneath his hat.

An idea struck him. Over the summer, their band had played up here. While they were up here, they ended up stopping at a coffee shop because Tweek had forgotten his thermos. Craig rushed out of the bus station back into the cool outside air. He looked aoround to gather his bearings before taking off towards the coffee shop. It wasn't much of a lead, if you could even call it that, but it was the only thing Craig currently had to go off of.

The downtown area was crowded, though it was only about ten in the morning. Craig examined the passerbys carefully, keeping an eye out for his missing friend. The familiar shop came into sight. Craig burst into a light jog, anticipation driving him.

A tiny bell raing as Craig threw open the door to the shop. A few people glanced up to observe the panting boy.

Craigs heart dropped as he realized Tweek was not in the shop. He fell heavily into the chair of a nearby empty table. Cursing silently to himself, he cradled his head in his hands, eyes closed as he tried to think of where else Tweek could possibly be.

"Craig?"

His head shot up at the mention of his name. Craigs face changed emotions nearly three times before he managed to give a response.

He brutaly pushed Tweek away from him, angry that he had left, "TWEEK WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT?!"

Only seconds after, he pulled Tweek back towards him in a tight embrace, sobbing, though no tears were produced. He held the frail boy, though Tweek did not return the hug.

"Craig, what are you d-doing here?" Tweeks words were cold and slightly muffled against Craigs chest.

"You have every right to be mad at me, Tweek. I was an asshole and there's nothing to excuse that, but please! I'll do anything for you to forgive me," Craigs words came out a desperate plea as he continued to cling to Tweek.

They stood silent for a moment before Tweek spoke up, "Lets talk outside. The barista's look angry."

Craig allowed Tweek to take the lead, though he retained his grip on the boys' wrist, lest he try to run away. Tweek led them to a nearby bench shaded by a small tree.

"Tweek, I…" Craig began but Tweek sharply cut his words short.

"Look, I'm s-sorry I ran away like that. I didn't mean to put even more pressure on you while you're going through a breakup. You didn't have to come looking for me."

"Tweek, will you SHUT UP and listen?! None of this is your fault! I was being irrational last night and I let the feelings get the best of me. You're my best friend, Tweek, and I would hate to lose you over some idiotic thing I did when I wasn't even thinking straight," Craig tightened his grip on Tweeks thin wrist for emphasis.

Tweek stared dully at the fingers that wrapped around his appendage like a bracelet, "Is that all we'll ever be? Just friends?"

"What? Tweek I-…I don't know. That's not something I can determine. Besides, me and Thomas just broke up. But I can honestly say that I've never been so scared as I was this morning when Kenny told me he didn't know where you were either."

"That's only because you th-thought it was erg! Y-your fault," Tweek protested.

"Well that was part of it, but I also thought that you may have done something stupid. Tweek i…I…ugh, I'm sorry Tweek. I'm sorry," Craig repeated the chant a few times burying his face in his hands.

"Craig…" Tweeks solid features crumbled at the sight of his crush falling to pieces. He could feel warm tears streaming down his cheeks.

Craig looked up at the sound of his name to find the boy crying. He pulled Tweek towards him, embracing him for the second time that day. This time, however, Tweek returned the hug tenfold.

After a moment of listening to Tweeks quiet sobs Craig broke in, "Will you forgive me, Tweek?"

Tweek nodded his head against Craigs firm chest, earing a relieved smile from Craig.

"Have you had coffee today? You're shaking up a storm," Craig observed as Tweek rose back to a sititng position.

"No…I went in the coffee shop before I realized I had spent all my money on a bus ticket up here," Tweek blushed, fidgeting with a string on his pajama pants.

Craig snickered when he realized Tweek was still in his PJs, "Seriously man? You ran away in your PJs?"

Tweek grinned, his lips twitching, "I didn't have time to put on normal clothes!"

Craigh laughed, "Okay as part one of my makeup gift, I'll buy you some coffee."

He stood, holding out his hand for Tweek to grab onto. The blushing blonde timidly reached out for it, allowing himself to be led back into the shop by Craig.

**END CH.7**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Woahhh talk about lazy. This has been written for a long time but I just didn't upload it. I hope yall enjoy it :]_

_

* * *

  
_

Kenny sighed, puffing on the cigarette that hung from his lips. He had just received a text message that read Thanks, Kenny.

Short and sweet but it got the point through. It was from Tweek so he was geussing that he and Craig were back on good terms. He grinned bitterly, teeth clenching onto the cigarette. Lately, he d been playing matchmaker and nothing was happening with his OWN love life. Sure, he was happy he could help Tweek out. Tweek was one of his best friends, after all. But things with Butters, his own personal love interest, had seemingly not progressed since the day they had met.

In fact, Kenny hadn't hung out with Butters in, at least, a week. He d been with Tweek more than anybody else.

Grunting, he flicked the cigarette into a pile of snow before entering the large front doors of the school.

Kenny McCormick!!

The blonde haired boy turned at the sound of his name. It was one of the many teachers who were after him for skipping all the time. School had started not two weeks before and already, nearly every teacher knew his name.

Kenny grinned innocently, turning up the charm, Good morning, Miss Jones!

She sneered, Your charm wont work with me, young man. Now then, you re coming with me.

Where are we going? Kenny questioned, following the woman for a ways down the hall.

To the office, Mr. McCormick, she replied curtly.

Hm well I have other plans, so I ll catch ya later, Miss Jones! Kenny grinned before taking off in the opposite direction.

He snickered to himself, hearing the womans futile calls behind him. There was no way he was going to the office. Although, the principal was quite a pushover, she could also be a raving bitch and Kenny was not in the mood to deal with her.

Kenny, w-where are you running off to?

Kenny halted at the familiar voice. He felt his cheeks prickle as the heat rose in his face.

Butters! Why aren t you in class? Kenny scolded, disregarding the fact that this was a hypocritical statement since he was also skipping class.

H awell I got sent out of class cause Eric said that I was the one throwing paper balls across the classroom, Butters hung his head, somewhat ashamed that he had allowed Cartman to abuse him again.

Kenny grinned, exasperated. Butters just couldn't seem to stick up for himself, and when he did, it usually only led to worse trouble for him.

Kenny ruffled the boys hair in comfort, Don t worry, I ll kick Cartman s ass for you later, kay?

Butters grinned, looking up at Kenny.

Hey, Kenny will you go see a movie with me later? Butters pulled on Kennys sleeve before he could walk away.

What movie? Kenny glanced over his shoulder at the timid looking boy.

Qu-Quarantine

Why cant you go by yourself?

Butters face flushed and he turned his gaze away from Kenny, It looks sc-scar y

Kenny bit his lip, quickly facing forwards, away from Butters. The blushing face was too much for him to handle in his current state.

Kenny?

Yea I ll go with you, he responded without turning back around.

Kenny could hear the excitement in Butters voice, I ll meet you after school then!

Okay, it s a date, Kenny threw a grin over his shoulder at the boy before taking off once more.

Kenny rushed into the closest boys bathroom he could find. He heaved a sigh of relief once in the privacy of one of the stalls. That was a close encounter. He had been extremely tempted to spill his feelings for Butters, righ then. His face flushed at the remembrance of Butters own blushing face. Kenny could feel his lower half pounding with need. He attempted to clear those thoughts. Whacking off in public bathrooms wasn t exactly his favorite thing to do.

Kenny gasped aloud at hearing the bathroom door slam open. The person was releasing a violent string of curse words. Listening closer, Kenny recognized the coie as Clydes. He silently debated on whether or not to reveal himself. Curiosity got the best of him. Kenny flushed the empty toilet, making a scene as he loudly opened the door.

Oh, hey Clyde, Kenny feigned surprise, making his way towards the row of sinks.

Clyde glared through tears at Kennys reflection in the mirror.

Hey, don t let me get in the way of your rampage, Kenny continued washing his hands, noticing Clyde s glare.

Kenny?

Hm?

Can I talk to you? I mean I know we've never been the best of friends but Craig and Token would totally make fun of me, Clyde s breathing was labored as he struggled to out the words.

Kenny was taken aback. He had been expecting Clyde to be angry with him and accuse him of spying or something.

Sure Clyde, Kennys response was somewhat hesitant but he wiped his hands in readying silence.

Clyde bent over the sinks, head in hands, while his elbows supported him on the counter. Kenny waited patiently, listening to the ragged calming breathes Clyde was taking.

Kenny, I kissed him.

'Him'? Kenny put emphasis on the word that stood out most to him.

Yea, it was a guy

I didn t know you were into dicks, Kenny smirked.

Clyde threw Kenny a frown, I don t! but this guy I dunno man. He s different! If it weren t for his dick, I would think he really was a girl!

Don t tell me Kennys heart began to pound as he ran through a list of girly guys in their school. Only a few came to mind and he desperately hoped it wasn t the one he was thinking of.

It was Butters Clyde stumbled over the name as if reluctant to reveal whom he had kissed.

Kennys face drained of color, But when? I just saw him!

The blonde clenched his hands into tight fists. If he had fingernails, his palms would surely be bleeding.

Just now. I was on my way to the bathroom and I saw Butters leaning against a wall, blushing. I couldn t help it! Then, when I realized what I was doing, I ran here, Clyde glanced up in the mirror to gather Kennys reaction.

Kenny? Whats-

Kenny sprinted out of the bathroom. He didn t want to hear any more. CLYDE of all people! He would have never guessed that Clyde liked Butters. Kenny slowed his pace, nearing the hallway where Butters stood. He chewed his lip, debating whether or not he should take an alternate route, or confront Butters about what had happened. He decided on the latter. His curiosity, or jealousy rather, would not allow him NOT to know Butter s side of the story.

Butters! Kenny rushed to the boy who sat abnormally still against the wall he was occupying.

Butters, what the hell are you doing?! Kennys voice was frantic as he gently shook the smaller boys shoulders.

Butters seemed to slowly pull out of his trance, turning his gaze towards Kenny. Unexpectedly, tears quickly filled Butters eyes and began spilling over onto his cheeks.

Whoa, Butters! Kenny fell from his crouching position onto his backside as Butters launched himself at Kennys figure.

He was at a loss of what to do as he watched the blonde cling to his midriff, tears streaming into his lap. Normally, he would be happy at the fact that his love interest was buried in his lap. However, Butters crying made him realize that he could never tell Butters how he felt. Rejection seemed to be a sure thing.

Sighing, he blinked back his own sorrow and proceeded to comfort the sobbing boy.

Butters, are you sure you still want to go to the movies? Your eyes are all red and puffy, Kenny led the sniffling boy by the hand down the sidewalk.

Y-snff- yes! Hic!

Kenny bit back a chuckle as the boy struggled to speak.

Alright, but you have to stop crying first or else they ll kick us out! Kenny stopped before they reached the ticket booth, wiping the tears off of Butters' cheek.

Butters nodded his head, allowing Kenny to play babysitter. He d been crying on and off since the incident with Clyde earlier that day. Kenny had yet to extract any extra details from Butters about it but it didn t look like that would be happening. He didn t want to risk making Butters more upset than he already was.

Ready? Kenny grinned down into Butters teary face.

Butters nodded, attempting a crooked grin. Kenny took hold of the submissive boys hand and led him to the ticket box. The man working the booth eyeballed the two suspiciously. It wasn t everyday in South Park you saw two guys holding hands. That was usually reserved for Mr. Garrison and his few gay friends.

Kenny grinned seductively in an attempt to further freak him out.

Thank you! he cooed before strutting away with the clueless Butters, leaving the man in a state of shock.

Do you want anything, Butters? Kenny shoved his thumb towards the snack bar as they entered the small theatre.

Butters froze, his expression turning to that of utter terror. His mouth hung limply open, unable to speak. the color in his cheeks drained making his bloodshot eyes stick out even more against the paled skin.

Butters, man, it was just a question. What s wrong with you? Kenny followed his friends gaze until it rested on Butters obvious target.

Kennys eyes widened, Clyde, what the fuck is he doing here!

Clyde was standing near the theatre entrance along with Token and Bebe. He didn t seem to be paying attention to the conversation between his companions. Clydes gaze rested on the two blondes staring at him dumbfounded. Kenny watched the words of confusion form on the boys lips, though he could not hear, Butters what the fuck?!

BUTTERS!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! Kenny yelled after the boy, feeling the hand slip from his.

Kenny turned angrily towards Clyde. He would chase after Butters after he gave Clyde a piece of his mind.

Kenny, what the hell are you doing holding hands with Butters?! Clydes angry words were released before Kenny had a chance to speak.

You asshole, I m cleaning up YOUR mess!! You re the one that made him cry!! Why the fuck did you kiss him?! You know he s sensitive!! Kenny gripped the front of Clydes jacket, pulling him towards his face.

Clydes expression crumbled, He cried?

He s been crying ever since you did that!!

Clyde bowed his head, unresponsive. Kenny sneered, attempting to control his anger. With a forceful push, he released Clyde from his grasp before taking off after Butters.

Kenny watched his breath form small puff clouds around his face upon exiting into the chill afternoon air. There was no sight of the sniveling blonde. Kenny cursed himself for allowing the boy to run off alone. He carefully wracked his brain, thinking of places Butters may have gone. He most certainly wouldn t have gone home. No significant place came to mind. Instead, he picked a direction and began walking in hopes that the sound of Butters sniffling would attract him.

Butters sat dragging his feet through the snow as he slowly swung back and forth on the swings. The elementary school is where he often came to be alone and gather his thoughts. He handn't wanted to leave the company of the protective blonde but he was too frightened of Clyde. Butters knew it wasn t right to be so angry with his friends mistake but he couldn t help it. The kiss had come out of nowhere. Besides, Butters already liked someone. Albeit he had yet to confess to the person and they most likely didn t know.

Butters rubbed his gloved hands over his cheeks. The tears froze on his cheeks in the frigid atmosphere.

BUTTERS!!

Butters head shot up at the sound of his name being shouted for fear it would be Clyde or his father or someone else he didn t want to confront.

It was Kenny. His hood had been thrown back revealing disheveled dirty blonde hair. The boy stood bent over his knees gasping for air, causing clouds of warm breath to form around his head.

Butters stood up and rushed quickly over to his panting friend, Kenny, what are you doing here?! I thought you would ve gone home by now.

Kenny looked up to find the other blonde standing before him, rubbing his knuckles together in the familiar habit. Kenny grinned, giving an exasperated laugh. He yanked Butters to his chest, squeezing him tightly.

K-Kenny? Butters voice echoed his confusion.

Butters, don t EVER run off on me like that again! I had no idea where to look for you, dumbass! Kenny buried his face in the top of Butters hair.

Butters clenched onto the back of Kennys jacket, feeling his tears beginning to resurface. The two boys stood in the cold in silence. Kenny kept his firm grip around Butters, allowing the boys tears to quietly subside.

Do you want me to walk you home? Kenny spoke, though he held his previous position.

Butters nodded silently against Kennys chest. Kenny took hold of Butters hand once more and led the way.

Kenny will you stay with me tonight? Butters sniffled, though he avoided Kennys gaze.

Kenny felt the words touch his lower half, a spark of unnecessary excitement pulsating through him. He knew very well that Butters' request was innocent. His inner turmoil kept him silent for a moment. Finally, he decided he would leave when Butters fell asleep.

Sure Butters he somewhat reluctantly consented.

Butters gratefully tightened his grip on Kennys hand, though he did not verbally respond.

END CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. Chapter 9

"How the hell did I get myself into this?" Kenny cursed under his breath as he lay staring up at the ceiling, wide awake.

He glanced down to Butters, who lay dead asleep on his shoulder, cuddled up to his side. Kenny couldn't help but grin at this sensuous sight. Originally, Kenny had planned to escape while Butters slept. However, every time he attempted to escape, Butters was instantly awake questioning him on where he was going. It didn't help that Kenny's groin seemed to find this scenario enticing. He'd had a raging hard on since they first climbed into the bed. It was practically calling out to be touched.

Kenny glanced down at Butters, sending a shiver through him. Nervously, he toyed with the zipper of his pants, debating if it would be safe for him to ...'relieve' himself. A groan from Butters startled him. He watched with bated breath as Butters clung more tightly to him. Butters' arm clung to Kennys shirt , while his leg was thrown casually over Kenny' s own leg so that it appeared as if Butters' were straddling him.

This was Kenny's deciding factor. At this point, Butters catching him was the last thing he was worrying about. Besides, if necessary, Kenny was sure he could come up with a believable excuse. Kenny's gaze remained on Butters as he undid the button and zipper to his pants as quietly as possible. He grasped onto the tender member that throbbed beneath his boxers. Kenny stifled a groan at the feel of his hand pumping his pulsating cock, slowly.

The sandy blond struggled to maintain a steady pace and make sure that Butters didn't wake up at the same time. If he moved too fast, the bed would squeak and it would wake the sleeping boy.

Kenny's breathing became more fast paced as the sensation became more heated. He turned his head away from Butters in an attempt to disguise his noises. His hand skillfully ran up and down his shaft, his thumb stopping briefly to rub the pre-cum over the entire member. As the hand traveled down the erection, it momentarily massaged the swollen sac that lay between Kenny's legs. The only thing preventing Kenny from bucking his eager hips into his hand was Butters' leg resting over his own, dangerously close to his groin. His free leg curled in tighter to his body as his peak began to rise.

"Ah...fuck!" Kenny cursed silently as he released himself violently.

"Mmn...Kenny?"

Kenny jumped at the sound of the groggy boy awakening.

"Butters, what are you doing awake? panic gropped him as he attempted to inconspicuously stuff his penis back into his pants.

"I felt you shaking...are you cold?" Butters rose on an elbow to observe the teen beneath him.

"Y-yea...i-"

"Ah! K-Kenny why is your stomach all sticky?" Butters' hand had drifted onto Kenny's stomach.

"Shit- uh..." Kenny fumbled for an excuse. He hadn't realized that his load had shot onto his shirt.

"Oh hamburgers...Kenny, were you...masturbating?" Butters whispered the last word as he sniffed the sticky substance on his fingers.

Kenny felt his cheeks flush. Quickly, he racked his brains for excuses, "I-I'm sorry, Butters. It's just...well it's been a while. I'll leave if you want me to..."

"No, Kenny! I don't m-mind..." it was too dark to see clearly but Kenny was sure that Butters was blushing.

"I'm sorry, Butters. I should have controlled myself," Kenny murmured once more.

"Do you need to borrow a clean shirt?" Butters offered ignoring the unnecessarily repeated apology.

Kenny snickered, "Butters, you're too small, your clothes probably wouldn't fit me. I'll just put my parka on."

Kenny removed his stained shirt, balling it up so that the clean side was on the outside. He had gotten undressed several times in front of friends and even strangers due to his 'job'. However, at that moment he was feeling particularly selfconcious under the stare of his friend.

"Butters, what are you staring at?" Kenny attempted to make the comment sound like a joke.

Butters momentarily remained silent before stuttering, "K-Kenny."

"What?" Kenny was in the process of searching for his parka he had tossed on the floor earlier that night.

"I...like you..." Butters struggled with the words.

Kenny ceased his movements on teh floor, unsure if he had heard right.

"Well I like you too Butters! We're friends, right?"

"Aw, hamburgers, you know that's not what I mean, Kenny," Butters voice came out strained, quite unlike his usually chipper tone.

"Butters, it's not nice to joke about shit like that," Kenny returned to searching for his parka, his forehead creased with anger.

Kenny heard a whimper from Butters' position on the bed, "Is it d-disgusting?"

This question took Kenny by surprise.

"Butters, if you like a guy then why were you freaking out about Clyde kissing you? He's a guy too," Kenny found his parka and began pulling it on over his bare skin.

"B-because you're the o-only guy i l-like," Butters blubbered through his freshly fallen tears.

Ken nys tough exterior crumbled at the sound of Butters crying. He made his way over to the bed and sat timidly in front of the sniveling boy.

"Aw, Butters...please don't cry, I wasn't trying to be mean," Kenny comforted, reaching out to pull Butters' hands away from his face. "Butters, what if I told you I like you too?"

Butters glared sadly through his tears, "You're just saying th-that to make me f-feel better..."

"Butters, I honestly don't know how to prove this to you...you just have to trust me," Kenny scooted closer to his fellow blond.

"B-but what about all th-those other people yo go out with?" Butters mumbled, averting his gaze from Kenny's baby blues.

"I...well...Butters those people mean nothing to me...it's just a job!" the last few words came out a hurried, crumpled mess.

"What? A job?" Butters' voice echoed his confusion as he turned back to examine Kenny's features.

Kenny groaned with frustration, smoothing the wrinkles of his forehead. He didn't want Butters to know his 'dirty little secret', but he also couldn't think of any other way to clear his name.

"Kenny, I'm sorry," Butters reached out, mistaking the groan for anger.

Kennys head popped up, "No, Butters, I'm not mad at you. I'm ashamed of myself."

He paused for a steadying breath before continuing, "Butters, i...have sex with people for money."

He watched Butters' eyes grow wide in the dark as he stared in shock.

"It's not like i enjoy it. I only do it because my parents are lazy ass fucks who can't even provide for their kids. I've tried to get other...normal...jobs but damned South Park doesn't have anything to offer," Kenny frowned, his eyes concentrated on his hands while they picked at the stray strings of his unzipped parka.

"Kenny, I-"

"I don't want your sympathy," Kenny swiftly butted in, holding his hand up to halt the words. "I just want to know that you understand or at least that you dont hate me for being...a whote," the last staggering words were filled with obvious venom.

"Kenny, i could never hate you," Butters whispered, "If i hate anyone, it would be your parents for not taking care of you."

Kenny didn't look up. The shame of his actions had never really sunk in until this confession.

"Kenny!" the word startled him out of his trance.

"I know you feel bad about doing that stuff but don't think that it makes me like you any less!"

Kenny looked up, shocked. He had never heard Butters sound so firm and in control. For once, HE felt like the sissy.

Kenny yanked the blond opposite him towards his chest, embracing him tightly.

"Butters, thank you..." Kenny mumbled into Butters' hair almost inaudibly.

Butters returned teh hug, knowing words weren't necessary at that moment. They sat in silence, sharing warmth through their embrace. Moonlight washed dimly over their position on the bed through the parted window curtains.

"Kenny?" Butters whispered, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Kenny grunted in return, not confident his voice would be steady enough to speak.

"Will you...um...kiss me?" Butters buried his face in Kenny's chest so that the last few words were muffled.

Kenny was taken slightly aback at the unexpected request. He was silent for a moment before responding, "Butters...I don't think...that we should have...a relationship."

Butters' head shot up in surprise at the words, "But Kenny, you just said you liked me!"

"I know but...well i can't quit my job now because then i'll have no way to support my family. And I don't think it's fair to you if i'm y'know...banging other people..." Kenny bowed hid head, ignoring Butters' hurt expression.

Butters continued to protest, "But Kenny I'll help you get a job somewhere! You can...be our band manager!"

Kenny grinned sadly at his persistence, "Tweek is already the manager and I have a hunch he wouldn't want to give up that position."

"But why wound't he? He already has a job!" Butters rubbed his knuckles fitfully.

"Butters, trust me, it's better that were not together anyways," Kenny angrily shoved a strand of hair out of his eyes.

Butters sat defeated. He buried his head in his knees and silently began sobbing.

"Butters, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have even confessed. Now it seems like I was leading you on..." Kenny awkwardly listened to the boys labored breathing in between tears.

"I'm sorry, Butters," Kenny apologized once more in a whisper before rising from the bed and exiting the room.

He walked as quietly as possible so as not to wake Butters' unsuspecting parents. Tears rolled silently down his flushed cheeks as he exited into the night air. Angrily, he kicked at snow down the driveway, fighting the urge to run back to Butters. Wasn't it just earlier that day that he was complaining he didn't have his own personal love life? He didn't know he would react that way to that situation.

"Augh! What the fuck," Kenny cursed as he bumped into a solid object.

"Kenny were you with Butters this whole time?"

Kenny looked up to find Clyde speaking to him. The taller boy's hair was flying wildly about his head while dark bags hung underneath his eyes, giving him a while hobo-ish appearance.

"Dude, what are you doing here? It's like one in the morning," Kenny attempted to wipe away the tears without being too noticeable, ignoring Clyde's question.

"What were you guys doing?" Clyde asked suspiciously ignoring Kenny as Kenny was him.

"Nothing man, I was just comforting him after that asshole-ish move of yours earlier today," Kenny sighed.

Clyde's expression grew angry, causing his appearance to become even more wild, "What do you mean 'comforting' him?"

"Chill out man. Just lending a should is all," Kenny attempted to move around Clyde's hovering figure.

Clyde swiftly stopped Kenny, grabbing him roughly by th supper arm. Kenny glared at him.

"Dude, what's your problem? Let go of me."

Clyde dragged Kenny along behind him across the street. His car was parked in the grass under a tree. It ws so shaded, Kenny never would have noticed it on normal circumstances.

"Damn Clyde, that hurts!" Kenny grimaced as he was thrown into the passenger seat of Clyde's car.

Clyde hurried around the car and got into the driver's seat. Kenny sat silently staring at the wild eyed boy. He watched Clyde's chest heave with each ragged breath. He was tempted to ask what the hell he was doing but he daren't speak. Clyde was already beyond angry. Asking questions would surely only anger him further.

Finally, Clyde turned towards Kenny, his eyes bloodshot and wide. Kenny winced at the strong alcoholic smell to Clyde's breath. Fright gripped him as he realized what seemed to be on Clyde's mind. It was just like his brother all over again. Kenny turned to the door and attempted to open it. A low husky laugh met his ears.

"You're not going anywhere. If you wan tot be a God damn whore, then I'll just have to see what you got," Clyde roughly grabbed the escaping teen by the hair.

No. This shouldn't be happening. Why did everything happen to him? Because he was poor? Or maybe just plain out bad luck. Like when he was a kid and used to 'die' all the time. He'd grown out of that and now usually just fell in and out of comas.

"Clyde why are you doing this? Me and Butters didn't do anything together!" Kenny attempted to shove away the larger boys wandering lips.

"Bullshit. I know he likes you. Everybody knows. And everybody knows you can't keep your fucking penis in you pants!" Clyde brutally whacked the blond upside the head with the back of his fist.

"Clyde! We didn't fucking do anything you ass!" Kenny attempted to block the fists' that repeatedly flew at various parts of his body.

"Mmm...blood looks good on you," Clyde smirked, licking some blood off of his fist deriving from Kenny's swollen lips.

Kenny choked on the blood that leaked into his mouth from his face. Clyde was too brawny for his tiny figure to even attempt to defend himself against.

Clyde yanked off the tight fitting skinny jeans Kenny was wearing. His eyes ravenously devoured the scene that greeted him.

"Still soft? Surprising. Or is that because you and Butters just got done?" Clyde snarled eyeing the limp member with hatred.

Kenny reached down to cover his flesh with his hands as best he could, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"I told you we didn't do anything. It's not my fault my dick doesn't find you attractive," if he couldn't get out of this, he may as well piss Clyde off while he was at it.

Clyde's frown deepened. Roughly, he shoved the frail blond haired boy backwards, causing Kenny's head to smack hard against the cold glass window.

"Shit, Clyde. Do you do this to everybody you have sex with?" Kenny tenderly rubbed the sore spot on his head.

Clyde ignored the cocky comment and pulled Kenny by the legs so that his ass rested on the car's center console. kenny's head bumped along the door as he was pulled.

"Clyde, don't do this. It won't solve anything," Kenny attempted to reason before his fate could be sealed.

Clyde's voice was shaky as he spoke, "It's too late. I'll never get Butters even if you and him didn't do anything."

He reached up to pull Kenny's parka above his head, using the sleeves to strap Kenny's arms together, rendering them useless. Kenny grunted in surprise, twitching slightly as he felt two fingers shove roughly inside his entrance. There was no lube or liquid to make the experience less painful.

"That pained expression suits you well," Clyde snickered, removing his fingers.

Kenny braced himself for the inevitable next move. Unwillingly, he allowed Clyde to spread his legs even wider. He grimaced under the feel of the boys hand on his bare hip.

"Ahn! Fuck..." Kenny cursed as Clyde shoved inside of him.

The sound of Clyde's panting sickened him. Kenny attempted to cushion the back of his head with his bound hands. With each thrust Clyde delivered, Kenny's head banged against the hard door.

"Nn...now you're getting hard," Clyde smirked, his hips moving in a quick rhythmic movement.

Kenny mentally cursed his male body for betraying him. He closed his eyes, attempting to think of something else. However, he quickly gave up on this when he repeatedly pictured Butters crying and clinging to him. A sight like that only made him harder, as sadistic as that was.

The sight of Clyde hovering over him greeted his newly opened eyes.

"Shit...ah...no wonder you're a whore. Your ass feels...nn, great," Clyde groaned, his thrusts' becoming shorter and more erratic.

"Fuck you, Clyde," Kenny verbalized his current hatred.

Kenny clenched his eyes shut, praying that this would all be over soon.

END CHAPTER NINE.


End file.
